Hetalia! The Next Generation
by Blingyg
Summary: There is a new generation of wannabe nations. This is an account of the daughter of Prussia and Hungary, and soon to be Czechoslovakia. Human name are used when I feel like it. Rated T for alcohol and war scenes. I do not own Hetalia. It is one with Mother Russia and I want nothing to do with that. England and his daughter Abby are also primary characters.
1. Glaciers, Crevasses, and Russians

** This chapter was an assignment for science class, where the story had to be about exploring a glacier. It kind of turned into this. Of course I turned the lame, eighth grade science appropriate paper in with most of this awesome Hetalia-ness cut out of it. There will be more chapters of this and my Civil War story coming out soon. Some of these characters are people I know (you know who you are). And the so called next generation can still date the original countries. (If China is 4,000 years older than America and they can be together, the next generation can mingle with eachother).**

"Today I have a special assignment for a select few who wish for a little more... adventure in their mundane lives." Mr. Netz, our wonderful science teacher announces to the class. "Seven of you will get the chance of a lifetime. You will be able to go up into Alaska to explore a colossal glacier that is near the Bearing Strait. The journey will last three days."

A large portion of students seemed ecstatic about this until a tall, looming figure with muted blond hair and piercing, violet eyes walks into the room. He looks a few years older than me, and I know he is Russia from seeing him in the world conferences. The whole class becomes silent. "This is Mr. Ivan Braginski. He will be taking you on this amazing trek. Stand up if you want to accompany him." Mr. Netz says, Ivan just standing there, without a word. Everybody seemed to be creeped out by this man because no one stood up. Without hesitation, I get out of my chair. Everybody stares at me. "What may your name be?" asked Ivan in a heavy Russian accent. He should know who I am by now, I'm the daughter of the Awesome Prussia for crying out loud! Well, I do get my looks from my mother Elizabeta, other than my blood-red eves.

"Gwendolyn." I reply, trying to mask the usual cockiness in my tone. It's funny that my name is of British decent; my mother let Arthur chose my name because the British always have the best names.

"Brave girl." he said with a small, sinister grin. "Who else will join? Don't be scared, I won't bite." Again, with that smile. Abby stands, dragging Hailey with her. "We volunteer!" she shouts, in a slight British accent. She is Arthur's adopted child, and their personalities are almost identical, even down to flying mint bunny. Hailey is the blood related daughter of Scottland, who was never a big fan of England. Somehow, the two of them became best friends.

After Abby pulls her up to volunteer, Hailey just goes with it. Soon after, Amanda, Brooke, and Mackenzie stand up, leaving one spot open. "You boys are all wimps!" I mock. This generation of males are all ugly deadbeats that let the girls do all the work. Just then, Colin rises from his seat and starts to speak.

"I'm gonna do it because Austin (the-not-so-little brother of Sweden) is so tall, that he'll be mistaken as a yeti and get creamed by the Bigfoot basketball team. He's also fat enough to create a kettle and fall in. These lovely ladies here need a HERO, like me!" The class groans at his remark, but Ivan's smile gets a bit wider. Obviously you can tell he is raised by Alfred. No matter how many times I kill him, he always seems to come back, always yelling about how heroes never die.

This is my team: Mackenzie, the pasta lover (no, she has never met Italy. That is a later chapter); Hailey and Abby, the best friends; Amanda and Brooke, partners in crime (Amanda hailing from Finland and Brooke as the half sister of Belarus) Colin, the "Hero"; and myself, the Girl with the Iron Cross. We are now on a helicopter on our way to Alaska. I glance out of the window to see no mountains in sight. So much for seeing a valley glacier. We pass by an unusually large snowfield when Ivan opens the hatch. "Are you coming?" he asks us. We nervously grab our parachutes (we were never told we had to jump out of a helicopter in the first place) and I notice that Ivan isn't wearing one. Before I could stop him, he jumped out of the plane screaming "VODKAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He fell around the accumulation zone of the glacier, so there might be enough snow there to break his fall.

The helicopter approaches the snow line of the glacier, so we decide to jump out as soon as possible, before we end up falling in the heap of debris at the end of the terminus. The rest of the group jumps out of the helicopter, one by one (I end up pushing Colin out of course) until I am the last member of the group to jump. I've went skydiving only once during training, but never before over an ice sheet. It makes it all the more dangerous. I make sure I have all my gear, and that the iron cross is tucked tightly into my shirt before I jump out of the helicopter.

I land near the lateral moraine, to find my group gathering together. We all must try to find Ivan. Before we can take action, we see the man walking towards us, unharmed and smiling. Ivan is officially insane. Everybody is stunned at his feat, but I know that nobody knows snow like Ivan. We don't try to ask how Ivan survived. Instead, we set up camp in silence. Colin stands by a large crevasse, ranting about how heroic he is. I throw a _Dummkopf_ rock at him, which collides with his head. He falls into the crevasse. Everybody stops what they're doing to rush to his aid, but it's too late. If he fell down even halfway the length of the zone of fracture, he would be automatically dead. I turn to Ivan who is giving me that evil grin again. This isn't the first time I've accidentally killed someone, (I'm a wanted criminal in Switzerland.) or have purposely killed Colin (I'm serious, ive probably killed him three times in the past week). Mackenzie was screaming down the crevasse. "THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU TRY TO KILL ME, FOOL! Kenzie has an on and off potty mouth. I swear, she's going to be the Unification of Italy when she is older.

That night, Brooke and Amanda came to me with a plan to rid us of Ivan. I reluctantly agreed to this, conjuring a plan to eliminate this man. Then we can all go home and blame it on some crazy glacier accident. We agreed to commence this plan in the morning. As I drift off that night, I sense that something's wrong, but I shrug it off and go to sleep.

They're missing. Amanda and Brooke are nowhere to be found anywhere within a five mile radius of the camp. We search by a nearby icefall, which looks like a waterfall that was frozen in time. The striation of the rock walls nearby remind me of the scratches of a great beast in a fit of anger. As we approach a cliff, we see that it looks a bit unstable. Ivan watched us from afar, his usual creepy smile mounted on his face. All of a sudden a large, white beast appears out of nowhere and starts to attack Hailey and Abby. I grab my saber (not to be confused with lightsaber) and I run up to kill it, but Abby is already throwing her knifes at the yeti. Hailey takes out her mace and starts to clobber the monster at the same time. Mackenzie sits back and eats a bowl of pasta. The beast falls to the ground. I run up to it a and finish the job, driving my sword into it's back. We are about to leave when the ice we were standing on starts to break off. Mackenzie and I are able to get off of the calving iceberg, but Abby and Hailey started to drift off the coast towards Russia. Abby yelled random lines from Lord of the Rings and Harry Potter, as Hailey opened up her 'Hunger Games' book, for this was going to be a long ride for the both of them.

Mack, Ivan, and I watched the duo until they were out of our sight. By this time it was the end of the second night, and Mackenzie and I were the only two people left in the group. Back at the camp, Ivan approaches me. "Good job today, _Gvendolin_. You seem like a very brave warrior." he says calmly, staring at the iron cross I am wearing. He must know a lot about me, since I became the first female to earn a cross. "You should become one with Russia, beautiful _podsolnechnik_. If you do so, i will make you your own nation, maybe give you that piece of land i own that used to be a part of what was called Prussia." My heart skipped a beat. Was he going to make me a nation? And in the land of my father?

"I've had my eyes on you _moya lyubovʹ_. You are full of courage and beauty. I love you. Please, be my _printsessa_." I am still flabbergasted at what he had just said. He must be drunk. Almost as if on queue, Ivan pulls out a flask and finishes the contents. He's so drunk. All of a sudden, I get that trademark grin from him again. He pulls me into a deep, heavy kiss, one I could only imagine from a man like him. I can taste the vodka on my tongue, my throat burning, the energy growing higher and higher between the two of us. If I can become my own nation, AND be with this interesting Russian man, I could be very happy indeed. I should ask my father first though; he knows Ivan better than I do. I break the kiss, heavy in his arms. "What do you say?" Ivan asks soft and sweet. "I must get my father's permission before anything is decided." I grab his hand, our fingers intertwining as we stood. It was only the two of us, placed in this freezing cold night together. I'm extremely confused and nervous about this because I was told never to trust anything about Ivan.

"Ivan, what ever happened to Brooke and Amanda?" I ask, curious.

"That is something that you will find out in a matter of time."

A few days later, I decide to approach my father about this proposition Ivan had given me. "Dad? Im in a bit of a situation and I need some advice.

"Of course! Anything for the future Prussian Empire!" he said loudly.

"Ivan offered me the old , Prussian land that he owns and a bit of the surrounding area." The albino's smile started to fade at what I had just said. "He said that he was in love with me, but I'm not sure if I can trust him. He was also very drunk. He said that all I have to do is become one with him."

"What did you tell him?" he asked with a questionable look upon his face.

"I said that the decision rests on my awesome father."

"Smart girl. We've raised you well. I will talk to Ivan about this affair during the next world meeting. I'll try not to beat him up. Now get to your training dear." Gilbert says, giving me a kiss on the forehead before he walks out of the room.

I arrive at the next world meeting (I take care of Hungarian matters just so I can attend the meetings). When I walk in, Ivan is sitting in his chair. He looked at me and smiled, not in that sinister grin, but a smile of happiness. My father approaches him and starts to talk to him in his cocky German accent. I sit down in my seat next to Roderich. He's been teaching me piano lessons lately and I love playing and writing music on my baby grand almost as much as fighting in battles.

The meeting starts, as my godfather, Arthur, stands up to give his speech.

"As you may know, Gwendolyn is the proud daughter of Gilbert and Elizabeta. You should also know that I am her godfather.(Francis grumbles at this) That being said, I have shockingly gained information about the Czech Republic and Slovakia. The two countries are completely independent from everything around them, but are weak and dying as we speak. If Gwendolyn can take the capitol of each of these countries, she will become the Czechoslovakian Empire and an official nation." Did I just hear what I thought I've heard? My possibility to have a nation, let alone an empire, seemed rather bleak until now.

"What do you say to this challenge, Gwen?" the Englishman asks.

"_Bitva začíná_." I say.

Russian:

_Gvendolin_- Gwendolyn

_podsolnechnik_- sunflower

_moya lyubovʹ_- my love

_printsessa_- princess

German:

_dummkopf_- idiot

Czech:

_Bitva začíná_- let the battle begin


	2. The Blitz

** Italics=flashbacks\dreams\memories. Enjoy.**

The clouds pass over the grey skies of London, where I'm staying with Iggy and Abby for a while, until I figure out exactly what I'm to do. The cool, summer wind rustles through the deep red leaves of the oak tree I'm sitting under, the world silent and beautiful at this very moment. I'm currently sitting in Arthur's courtyard, weighing my options. The possibilities flip through my mind as a book filled with battle plans, but in the end, there are three realistic options that I come up with. One, I could use allies and conquer Czech and Slovakia separately. My only concern is the amount of casualties that the other countries would have to face. Secondly, I could become one with Russia. My father had talked to him and permitted I could only under special circumstances (which meant no). Anyway, I have my eyes on a handsome Austrian by the name of Jacob. We've been best friends since we were little, and he is surprisingly a great soldier, despite being an Austrian (He's also a brilliant musician, of course).

My third option is a backup plan for most aspiring nations- invade Canada. I wouldn't want to invade the poor, invisible boy's vital regions though. I kind of feel bad for Mattie because he wakes up as lonely and unknown as the day before. Even his cute little bear can't remember his name, but that's beside the point. I've been sitting here for about an hour, and I have no decent ideas. It wouldn't hurt to take a little nap. Some recent nightmares have been keeping me up lately. I slowly close my eyes and drift off to sleep...

_ It was around the middle of June, 1940, and it is one of the first battles I have ever fought in. Currently, we are attacking France, and there was no way the Axis Powers could lose this battle (even Italy's troops were doing an exceptional job today). The adrenaline starts to flow through my veins as I run through an unoccupied cobblestone road in the innermost part of Paris, France. My mission is simple. Kill the Frenchman._

_ I focus to a pair of gleaming blue eyes in a nearby alley. As I hesitantly stepped forward, I realized it was Francis. "Please don't shoot!" he said, hands up in the air. I lower my gun. He isn't the one I want. A boy with almost identical looks to Francis (he was a LOT shorter though) stepped out of the darkness. I raise my gun, ready to fire. "Ze heir of France?" the taller man exclaimed. "You will not shoot my Jean!"_

_ Without a thought or fleck of pity, I pull the trigger, letting the shot land in the target's head. Francis charges me in a fit of rage, grabbing my arms in a firm lock. Then it happens._

_ A single bullet flies from what seems like nowhere and hits me in the torso, the pain almost unbearable. I crumble to the ground, Francis laughing at me. All of a sudden, I see Arthur's bright emerald eyes in the midst of all the red. The last thing I remember is him bandaging my wound, telling me it will be all right. Why is he helping me if I'm the enemy? Iggy places a small kiss on the top of my head before I black out._

_ I wake up, my body in complete and utter pain. Hailey comes in and explains to me what happened. Turns out, when the Allies were fighting the Axis, Arthur stood back and watched me. Even though we were fighting on opposite sides, Arthur just loved to see me beat up French people (plus he's my godfather and has vowed to protect me). When I had shot the heir of France, Abby popped out of nowhere and shot me, yelling to Flying Mint Bunny about how Cedric Is also Edward Cullen. She evacuated Francis, trying her best not to shoot the annoying Frenchman. Arthur bandaged me up and is nursing me back to health in one of London's best facilities. I thank Hailey for the information as she walks out of the room with her usual bottle of scotch in her hand._

_ A little later, my parents, Gilbert and Elizabeta come to see how I'm doing._

_ "You completed your mission with complete bravery and awesomeness. It obvious you are my daughter, Gwen." the Prussian smirks. "You should have enough time to heal before we bomb London."_

_ The Axis was going to attack London. I sat there, unable to speak. Arthur has done so much for me and I couldn't let him die. Abby would be the new England, and that would be great, but I'm not ready to lose dear Iggy just yet._

_ "I'm proud of all you have done." my mother says in a bright tone. She then starts to whisper. "I've tried to stop the plans for the attack on London, but Ludwig wouldn't budge. I want you to do what you think is right, no matter what Ludwig and your father tell you. There is a chance Arthur will survive the Blitz."_

_** The Blitz.**_

I wake up quickly. The memories that I usually dream about are of the Blitz. It's not the thing I want to remember right now, being that I'm in London, the very spot where I had saved Arthur's life on that fateful day. London had fallen to the Axis and soon Alfred would step in and-

"Hello Gwendolyn. Have you any ideas of the war ahead?" Arthur comes and sits down next to me. My thoughts focus back to my plans as I start to explain.

"I'm planning to be allied with you, the bad touch (for the people who don't know, that's Prussia, Spain, and France), and Italy. Feliciano only has to provide food and reinforcements unless we need his troops. First we storm Prague, and hold a siege on the city. The troops there now are very weak and disorganized. Once we take over Prague, Slovakia will be ready for battle, so we use the code anaconda to surround and constrict Bratislava. As simple as that, the city will be automatically ours. I want the casualties low on both sides, because this is my future nation, and I don't want a lot of bloodshed for my sake. After both capitols are taken over, Hungarian troops will keep everything under control until matters calm down." I finish speaking, very proud with my plan.

"Your strategy sounds flawless, other than France and I being allied again. I'll do it for you though. If it makes you a nation, I'm in." the Brit replies.

"What would I do without you Iggy?"

A bomb falls on the sleepy city of London, and all chaos breaks loose. Innocent civilians will be blown to _bits, and for what? World domination? Arthur has spent the last month bringing me back to full health and this is what happens. Germany makes an attack soon after I'm healed. The malice I have towards West is indescribable right now, for he is hurting my best friend. I need to find Arthur. I storm into his house, to find Abby there, gun pointed at my chest. I drop my pistol._

_ "Where is he?" I say in a demanding tone. She motions to the courtyard, lowering her rifle to let me through. I was surprised. She usually goes all Gollum on me when I come to see him, yelling "You shall not pass!" There must be something terribly wrong or else she wouldn't have let me by._

_ Another explosion lights the city in an array of flame as I approach the courtyard. Sure enough, Arthur is lying against the old oak tree, soaked in his own blood. I run to his side, crouching down next to him. "I couldn't stop Ludwig from doing this. I begged him but-"_

_ "There's no need to explain Gwendolyn, I knew it was going to happen eventually. You should leave for your own safety." he barely was able to choke out the last sentence before he passed out cold._

_ "I'm not leaving you, ever."_

_ I get a servant to bring some first aid supplies. First I clean Arthur off, the blood still staining his intricately embroidered uniform. I bandage him up, relieved to see the Brit regaining awareness of his surroundings. A wave of bombs attacks the streets of London, making Arthur cringe. They were destroying his beautiful city, and there was nothing in my power I could do to stop it. _

_ I sit by Arthur, doing all I can to help him. The medical field was never my specialty, but I know just enough to help. It feels as if days have passed before the bombing subsides. "I told you to leave. You didn't need to stay and help me. Your well doing is much more important than mine at this point." Arthur's voice cracks._

_ "I wouldn't leave a fallen soldier in the path of war." was my reply. A single tear trickled down my face. I know that if I had not come for him, he would've been dead by now. "What would I do without you?"_

As the legend has it, Arthur's blood had soaked into the roots of the oak tree, and since that day, the leaves had turned a crimson red, even if it was the middle of the summer. It became a remembrance to the friendship we shared, and how bittersweet it all can be.

** Sorry if this chapter was a bit bloody, I'm a Prussian soldier, so it's a bit hard to avoid, especially in World War II. By the way, England and I have a FAMILY bond (just so you know it was not supposed to be romantic, just an extremely close bond between the two of us).**

**The Blitz was a real event in WWII, but I alternated a few tiny details to fit the story a little better. Feel free to review; I need whatever help and inspiration I can get right now. Sorry that these stories haven't been coming out that fast either. Finals have been approaching and I will be able to write more this summer.**

**French:**

**_Jean_- John**


	3. The Newest Nation

"China! I choose you!" China comes out of nowhere, and attacks me, but I dodge him before he can make a move. I execute a dragon sweep, tripping the Asian in his path. This is how you train with the Allies. That being said, I mean the Allied Powers of World War II (excluding Russia). Every once in a while the group will get back together and train. Iggy invited me along this time, because I needed to get Francis in on my plan, but Alfred decided to spice things up a little. That's America for you.

China quickly recovers from his stumble and roundhouse hicks me from behind, making me fall to the padded mat in the training center. The Kung Fu master has kicked my butt again.

"China, retreat! England! I choose you!" the American screams. I stand up.

"Dude, this isn't a Pokémon match." I say as England charges me. I evade the attack and palm him in just the right spot, making the Brit fall to the ground.

"France! I choose-"

"Shut up you bloody git..." Arthur grumbles as Francis approaches me with a look of bad intent on his face.

"I'll be your ally if you can beat me." the golden-haired Frenchman taunts, flipping his golden hair. That will be easy. I know where his weak spot is.

France makes contact with the floor, clutching his vital regions. He's officially my ally. Arthur comes and gives me a high five and kicks France while he's down. "Hello old chap. Isn't it grand that we're allies again?" Arthur asks. Francis just groans. All of a sudden, Jakob jumps out of nowhere.

"Guess who is officially a general in your army?" the tall, somewhat lanky Austrian exclaims.

"No! I forbid it! You'll die out there! You're an Austrian for God's sake!" I start to flip out on him.

"And you're a racist." Jakob smirks. Alfred laughs at this because he's the biggest racist I know. "I got permission from your mother, father, and Arthur to fight, so you can do nothing to stop me!"

"B-but I don't want you to leave me." I say with a tiny voice I didn't even know I had until now. Jakob walks up to me and strokes my cheek.

"I'll be fine. Trust me Gwen. Now let's get back to training." he says in a smooth Austrian accent.

* * *

Six months later...

"Why do you still not trust me to fight for you? We won the siege on Prague, and all we have to do is fight one little battle at Bratislava and you get to be a nation! We can do this together!" Jakob argues. I don't want him to fight. He's only a human and will die very easily (plus he's Austrian). "Why don't you want me to do this? I want to risk my life for you-"

"That's the problem, Jakob. I care about you too much for you to risk your life for me."

"Gwen, I'm a human. When you become a nation, you won't age, but I'll grow old in a matter of years. We won't be able to be together when this is done." It's true. I've already been around since 1884 and I age very slowly. By the look of it right now, it appears that I'm fifteen, not 128. I pull him into a passionate kiss, and he pulls away after a few seconds. "Goodbye Gwendolyn. If I am to die today, it will be for fighting for the girl I love." He leaves me for what may be the last time.

"I love you too." I say in that tiny voice, but he's too far away to hear me.

"JAKOB!" I shriek in terror. There he is, dead and on the ground, shot by a Slovak in the heart. He died for me. He really loved me. He knew it was best to die than for him to be alive and not be able to be with me. Arthur kneels beside me as I stare at the dead Jakob, but without shedding a single tear. I should be rejoicing right now. The casualty rate is very low and the Slovaks surrendered when I said that I would let them return to their normal life if they gave in.

"I'm sorry about Jakob, Gwendolyn. I didn't know this would happen. Are you okay?" Arthur asks in a concerned tone.

"It was for the best, Iggy. Time will heal." I reply, the Brit a little confused at my answer.

"If you say so- We need to call a meeting so you can become an official nation as soon as possible! The London Olympics are coming, and I want your nationship to become official before then!" Arthur drags me away, Jakob becoming just another fallen soldier in the rubble.

* * *

My head pounds as I hear a large group of nations arguing about what my new name should be. Since I'm a nation now, I'm changing my name to one in the Czech tongue. The conversation between the nations went a little something like this:

"Her name should be Vladimíra, Da? She could rule the world if she becomes one with me."

"Onhonhon! We don't want her to sound like an evil dictator no matter how much I dislike her. I say she should be named Jolana. It rolls off the tongue in a melodic way."

"You blithering idiot! You don't even know a thing about names! The meaning of the name has to match the person! Jolana translates to 'Golden violet', so it doesn't match, frog."

"Well then, Angleterre, what do you suggest?"

"I'm not bloody participating in this. She will always be my Gwendolyn, and it's poppycock that it has to be changed."

"What about Nadezda? She brought us hope in World War II, Aru?"

"Ve~ she should be named Pěkný, because she's soooooo pretty"

"Mien Gott Italy, you're such a flirt"

"Kesesesese, you're just jealous he likes my daughter better than you, West!"

"What about, like, Blanka, because, she's like so white. Like seriously, she needs a tan if she's gonna be bordering me."

At this rate, nobody was going to agree on a name. I sit down in a chair near the end of the table and watch the chaos continue. Just then, a tall man in a plain white mask comes up next to me and starts to speak. "I don't know about you, but I think your name should be Dalibora Vandalin. It suits you much better." That name, it's exactly what I was looking for.

"That's perfect." I say, a smile on my face.

"Always a pleasure. The name's Sadiq, if you didn't know. Feel free to sit by me if the world meetings if Poland starts to piss you off." with that, he walks away.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" screams an extremely annoyed Ludwig, making the room go silent. "Let the girl chose her own name. You dummkopfs just want another thing to argue about and it's really annoying! Gwendolyn, end this already!"

"Dalibora Vandalin." I stand up, glancing towards a smiling Sadiq. The array of countries look happy with this name (other than Arthur, of course, who is still pouting in the corner because I'm getting my name changed).

"Very well then. You're a nation now, Dalibora. Welcome to the Union."

After the meeting, I walk up to Sadiq. "I never asked you. What does my name mean?" I ask curiously.

"I knew you would ask that sooner or later. Dalibora means 'distant battle' and Vandalin means 'wanderer.' I wasn't sure why, but I thought it fit you." Sadiq blushes profusely. He starts to leave.

"Hey, maybe we can meet up sometime." I say.

"That would be great."

* * *

**Sorry this took Forever. I've been working on a Hunger Games/Hetalia crossover and stressing over the Civil War story I love so dearly. (Please! I need ideas!) Anyway, please favorite and rate. Oh, also check out my fb page too! Dalibora Vandalin (Czechoslovakia Hetalia)**


	4. Hailey and Abby's Adventures in Hawaii

I bet you were wondering what happened to Hailey and Abby after they drifted off on that iceberg in the first chapter. Even if you don't, this will explain everything (keeping it as teen rated as possible even though I will fail at it) about their little trip and why Alfred is currently in the emergency room. By the way, there's a lot of alcohol in this chapter. And using your imagination (the word 'fun' can mean a friendly game of catch, or whatever you want. The rating is up to you at this point. Human names aren't used in this chapter because Abby's new to the Hetalia world.

The dynamic duo are drifting away towards Russia, when the current changes. They could just start to see the land too. (Abby takes out a knife) Oh well, now they'd just have to wash up on Hawaii instead of the Russian wasteland (Abby: That's what I thought). Anyway, the journey would take awhile, and all that Hailey had brought was a large assortment of alcohol, primarily scotch and gin (how that all got there is beyond me). That's all they have to consume for the next few days. Hailey is of course fine with this. She lives on the stuff, often refusing actual food, especially delicacies like pizza and ice cream (according to Colin anyway) because she doesn't 'like' it. Abby on the other hand... Let's just say bad things happen when she drinks. It's obvious that she would go a little (a.k.a. VERY) crazy, being England's daughter and all. He tries to limit her drinking in fear that she'll try to kill France, make out with Greece (she usually gets knocked out by Turkey for doing that), start a war with Switzerland, or something along that line. Not to mention all of the times she's woken up on top of Big Ben.

Abby eyes up a bottle of gin, picks it up, and takes a hearty swig of the intoxicating liquid.

Back in the UK, England feels a disturbance in the force.

Abby is sprawled out on the beach, still asleep while Hailey sits Indian-style, downing some whiskey. "How do you bloody drink that rubbish and be fine?" Abby grumbles in a heavy and hung-over British accent. Little did they know, the two friends had washed up on the shores of Hawaii. "I swear, I'm only drinking Kool-aid after this." the Brit starts to get up when her super sexy lover, Alex, emerges from the nearby foliage. When their eyes meet, America's appendix pops.

The two lovers decide to go to Alex's house to have a little "fun" (you can imagine whatever you want here), forgetting that they left Hailey on the beach. "What about Danno?" she whispered as Abby and Alex walk away.

At this time, America is being rushed to the hospital by England, who is cursing his daughter under his breath. She just HAD to go to Hawaii again didn't she? England was already sick of her and Alex's "adventures" in America (again, think whatever you please) because he always had to take care of Alfred afterwards. He couldn't complain though, she was the only one he had right now. All of his other younger siblings and children have declared independence from him, becoming micronations like Sealand (other than America, who became an actual country). Abby is the one of the few people who can actually put up with the stubborn Brit. "Well, I should get somebody to pick up Hailey since she has probably been forgotten yet again." England sighs. He didn't want to feel Scotland's wrath on him like the last time something like this happened. America let out a bloodcurdling scream, interrupting England's thoughts. "Oh dear..."

Hailey is sitting on the beach, her strawberry blond hair blowing in the Hawaiian breeze. The sun lingers around the horizon, painting the shy with an array of reds and yellows "Bonjour, magnifique." a familiar Frenchmen's voice echoed from the beach. Did England really send France to pick her up? The agitated Scot downed the last of her gin, and rolled her eyes. Now she will have to deal with that idiot France all the way home. "Do you know how exquisitely beautiful you are today?" France is apparently flirting with her. Again. Why can't she get rid of this guy? She doesn't argue with him though, but only because she would rather have him take her home than sit on the beach waiting for Abby.

France whistles with his fingers, and an ivory-white horse gallops towards them (for the smart alecs out there, I know a white horse is technically considered to be a grey). "Well, let's go mon amour. The jet is waiting." France says as he mounts the horse, pulling Hailey up behind him. Leave it to France to be this tacky. Riding a white horse on the beaches of Hawaii- not to mention while the sun is setting, isn't really the norm for getting picked up. As they rode away, a mischievous smile lights Hailey's face. She knew that tonight would be very fun (use your imagination here. What would you do if you had to spend a night with France?).

The next morning...

Abby gives Alex a goodbye kiss (more like a goodbye make out) before she hops onto the 5-O helicopter. When helicopter lifts off of the ground, Abby jumps up out of her seat exclaiming "CRAP! I FORGOT HAILEY! THIS BLOODY HAPPENS TO ME EVERY TIME!"

Meanwhile at France's house...

It's the next morning, and France is roped down on the kitchen table. Hailey left an hour ago, taking a bottle of his best wine, and her mace on the next flight to Scotland (She obviously doesn't follow the rules about not bringing alcohol and weapons on the plane). France is still tied up when he chuckles with an air of flamboyancy. "It's always the quiet ones."


	5. Green Fairy

**Okay, it's back to Dalibora's P.O.V. Here's a little key for human names.**

**Arthur=England**

**Alfred=America**

**Roderich=Austria**

**Abby=well, no one really knows, but some say she's possibly the kingdom of Narnia. She lives at England's house.**

**Mackenzie=that one person who refuses to watch Hetalia but is a character anyway because I feel like**

**The little girl=future Kingdom of Walachia (Micronation). My little sister in the story and real life, (yes fanfiction readers/writers, there is such a thing as real life**

**Feliciano=Italy**

**Ludwig=Germany**

**Gilbert=Prussia**

**Elizaveta=Hungary**

**Colin=an obnoxious boy who is virtually invincible. He is said to be the future nation of Panem, but nothing is certain for sure. Alfred is his father.**

**Again I must apologize for excessive use of alcohol (darn you fairy!), Abby's British mouth, and France in general. I try my best not to make France too inappropriate.**

* * *

As I'm taking a walk through the Czech countryside with Mackenzie, there's a rustle in the nearby grass. We go over to investigate, to find a little girl with tan skin and big, brown eyes looking at me. "Awwwww! She's so cute!" Mackenzie squeals, picking the little girl in her arms. "She must be a new nation- your little sister!" This isn't good at all. My country is known for producing guns and beer. It's right under Switzerland in the weapon trade. If she gets exposed to that at a young age, she might become as cocky as my father.

"She can live with me." I say, faking a smile. How hard can raising a kid be? Arthur's been doing it for centuries, even though he desperately fails (i.e. America, Sealand, etc).

"You sure you can do this?" Mackenzie asks. She knows how I feel about children.

"Yes, of course."

"Fine. Just don't let her spend too much time in Bohemia, ok? I don't want her turning into a hippie."

"Okay..." I mutter, taking the girl out of Mack's arms as we head home. I'm probably going to regret this later on.

Arthur opens the door of his mansion, only to be shocked by the little child standing beside me. He welcomes us in, summoning Abby to distract the child long enough for the Brit to talk to me.

"Where did you find her? You're still a young nation and shouldn't have the responsibility of raising a mere child!" Arthur doesn't seem to be taking this as well as I thought he would.

"I was just wondering what I should do with her, Iggy. I wasn't planning on raising her myself, or letting you take care of her. No offense, but you're a fail at raising children."

"Unfortunately, I am aware of that. My suggestion is that you give her to a caretaker that will raise her for the time being. Just avoid anybody that you think will raise her wrong."

"Great idea. I'll ask Roderich to take care of her. Maybe she'll turn out proper and composed."

"And then everybody can go out for a drink afterwards!" Abby cheers. Turns out, she put a sleeping charm on the kid, and listened to our conversation.

"I suppose we can all go out for a drink when it's all done with." Arthur sighed. It's been awhile since he's had a night out, and Alfred has recovered since Abby's trip to Hawaii. I take the sleeping child, and carry her out of the house, heading to Roderich's manor.

At Roderich's house...

"So you want me to raise her, like I did Feliciano? You know I expect something in return for doing this." the Austrian says calmly, but with a slight smirk on his face. I was expecting this answer from him. He knows how to get what he wants when he wants it. I take the notebook out of my bag, revealing rare copies of sheet music by the Beatles. Roderich has been interested in more modern pieces of music lately (I know the Beatles aren't that modern, and that half of them are dead, but don't deny that they're a British legend), and I talked Arthur into giving me these special copies of music back in the sixties

"You may be interested in this." I say, hesitant to give him my treasured possessions. At least I still have my Rolling Stones sheet music before I have to make another deal with that aristocrat. He takes the music, examining it to make sure it's authentic.

"She can stay until she's old enough to be on her own."

* * *

Arthur, Feliciano, Ludwig, Gilbert, Elizaveta, Hailey, Abby, Francis, and I are all sitting at a booth table in a bar. This wasn't the normal bar though, this fine facility is the best you can get in Prague, and all of the country (if not the world). Czechoslovakia is the country that produces the most beer, and is also famous for numerous other beverages I've recently concocted. We all are served a large mug of beer, and Feliciano exclaims "Yayyyy! Let's get drunk!"

Ludwig pulls him out of his chair and puts him in a headlock. "WHAT DID TELL YOU ABOUT BEING SUCH AN IDIOT?"

"Ve~ I'm sorry Germany! Don't kill me!" the little Italian screams in fear. Arthur pushes his drink away, because that's the thing he wants to avoid. Francis scoots closer to Hailey, and slowly wraps his arm around her waist, a small "Onhonhon" escaping his lips.

"GET YOUR GRUBBY LITTLE HANDS OFF MY FRIEND YOU FROG! A HOBKNOCKER LIKE YOU HAS NO CHANCE WITH HER!" Abby screams in anger, at the Frenchman, Arthur chuckling in the background. As for my parents, my mother has her skillet ready to hit her husband when he tries to force people to drink more beer. He says it's a "Prussian custom" to do so, but really he's just full of crap.

The chaos continues, when Alfred and Colin walk into it, cracking up at it all. It may be a good time to get everybody quiet. "Hey Iggy. I know you don't want anything to drink, but you just have to try a green fairy. It's a special Bohemian drink, a personal favorite of mine." I say, the others stopping where they are at the words "green fairy".

"Ze Absinthe? Non, it's an evil drink! I had to ban it in my country because it killed thousands of my people! Arthur won't be able to even get it down!" Francis says in a cocky but slightly concerned tone.

"Well if you don't think I can handle it... Gwendolyn, it would be pleasure if you could get me one of those 'green fairies'." Arthur says, a smug grin on his face.

"Make that two." Hailey adds, to Francis' dismay.

"I bet the HERO over here can drink it too!" Colin bellows out, louder than usual.

"Thanks for acknowledging me squirt! I'll have one!" Alfred laughs, patting the

agitated Colin on the head.

"Why don't you just order the bloody drink for the whole table other than the wanker next to me." Abby half grumbles- half shouts, motioning to Francis, who is currently making out with Hailey. The Brit smashes her glass on his head, making him pass out.

I go over to the bartender and apologize for the madness, also ordering the Bohemian classic for only Arthur, Hailey, and myself. The rest of them I know have some sort of ban on it, or couldn't handle even a sip of the fairy. When I bring the drinks back, everybody is sitting down for once, waiting to see Arthur drink it. As soon as he takes a sip, he calms down more than I've ever seen him. It doesn't last long, because after a few more sips, he starts to chatter with a few of his imaginary friends. He still keeps a calm composure even though he's talking to air.

The night continues with no chaos, other than one more argument between Abby and Francis:

Abby: Why do you like her so much? You don't deserve her.

Francis: I know.

Abby: And- wait, what did you say?

Francis: I said I don't deserve her! Now shut up you _secousse_!

Abby: She also wants to stay faithful to Joe, her sexy cowboy boyfriend! (Alfred smirks as if saying "Cowboys are beast, and way cooler than Frenchie!")

Hailey: Um, guys? I'm right here you know. And Joe's been dead since 1991. Can you please stop fighting over me?

Francis: (to Abby) I'd rather discuss this with you another time _moi cherrie_. But now, Hailey and I are going home. (Hailey and Francis stand up and leave the building.)

Abby: (mutters very colorful words under her breath, towards Francis)

It makes me wonder about the relationship status between Hailey and Francis.

It's getting late, so everybody starts to leave, other than Arthur, Alfred, and myself. I order Arthur another green fairy, and sit down. "You brought the little girl to Roderich's house? Did he agree to take her" Arthur asks curiously.

"Yes, he agreed to take her until she could live on her own, but for a price." I answer, the Brit with a slightly questionable look on his face. "I had to give him some of my old sheet music, which you gave me years ago."

Arthur tries to get angry, but the alcohol prevents him from doing so. It's times like this that I love the Bohemians. Eventually, he passes out, and Alfred has to carry him out to the pub. Colin follows out after. The night is over at last.

And this is why you don't take a bunch of nations to a bar. Ever.

* * *

**Historical background and authors notes:**

**The Kingdom of Walachia is a micronation in the northeastern region of the Czech Republic. This chapter was supposed to be more about the little girl, but I got carried away after Italy's remark. There will be more on her later. Maybe.**

**The green fairy (or absinthe) is a highly alcoholic drink that contains traces of a highly addictive psychoactive drug by the name of thujone. It's named for its foggy, green appearance. After it killed a few thousand French people, a bunch of countries banned it (excluding England, because it was never really big there to start out with).**

**Years later, most of the bans were lifted, and Czech took the chance to sell the drink to the British, where it became a hit. Now it is becoming popular in France again, along with the other countries.**

**Ok, my ideas are dwindling as I'm writing this, so message me if you have any suggestions.**


	6. The Unexpected Chapter

Warning: Pirate!England (America: Crap, you don't know what you're in for...)

A decade has gone by, and a few things have changed since then. First of all, Hailey and Francis finally came out and told England and Abby about their forbidden love. The reaction was as expected. Abby's inner Sparta came out, and France went home with fourteen broken bones, two black eyes, and other personal "problems" (more than he already has). Speaking of relationships, Alex and Abby have been going strong as usual.

Dalibora (still called Gwendolyn by England) and Sadiq fell in love recently, and they've had some interesting experiences, mainly regarding her mother's (Hungary's) hatred for the Turk. Mr. Austria is raising little Walachia for Dalibora, and the Micronation is causing the aristocrat some trouble. There are a few new next generation characters that will finally get the honor of being in this story! England is still forever alone- and a pirate?

* * *

"Welcome aboard!" The cheery England says, pushing us on his massive pirate ship. He decided to take the entire class of young almost-nations on a little "voyage on the high seas" Even though I'm an official nation, I decided to go to help Iggy out. It'll be nice to have a little break from the other annoying countries (a.k.a. Poland America, and Canada).

Once we're on the boat, England gives me a clipboard with the attendance list, and retreats to the captain's quarters. My eyes try to decipher the Brit's scribbles:

Abby: Daughter of England, VERY DANGEROUS. Present

Hailey: Daughter of Scotland. Also extremely dangerous. Present

Colin: America's son. Virtually invincible (throw off ship at first chance). Present

Mackenzie: not a Hetalia fan whatsoever, but permitted to take the trip (she's a hobbit, so England keeps her around because she's magical) Present

Brooke: what's the point? She wouldn't be here anyway. Not present

Amanda: not present (Speaking of which, they're still missing from the glacier incident. reminder- I need to take care of that soon)

Austin: son of Sweden. Present

Rich: Poland's little brother. Is like his brother in many ways. Present

Matthew jr: The son of Canada. (Who?) Present-

Wait a minute. This means I actually still have to deal with Poland, America, and Canada, just younger and more obnoxious versions of them. I much rather be at my sexy Turkish boyfriend's house right now.

"Stop thinking about your sexy Turkish boyfriend! There are children here!" Mackenzie yells at me.

"I didn't know hobbits could read minds."

"Only the evil ones can, so just ME! MWAAAHAHAHAHA!" She runs away, screaming. I let out a sigh. This trip can't be THAT bad- can it?

Scratch that. I'm stuck on a boat with eight other teenage future ninja nations (minus the ninja part) who are either extremely dangerous or annoying. I didn't think this through. "Attention people!" I announce over the chatter. "You are now part of the crew, and since I'm the first mate, I will be in charge! That means you must do what I say no matter how stupid it sounds! Captain Kirkland will also be in charge, but I have a feeling he will be drinking into the night after dealing with you! Any questions?" my inner Prussian starts to show as I rattle off rules and orders.

"Will there be vodka, kolkolkol?"

"BEER IS MUCH BETTER! Kesesesese!"

"Raki* sounds nice too." Three distinct voices ring in my ears. Ivan, my dad, and my sexy Turkish boyfriend are on the ship with us. I just stand there, unable to utter a word.

"So like, you, Turkey, and the creepy Russian guy are like a threesome, and your dad has to supervise?" Rich asks, twirling his lack of hair with his finger, as Ivan gets an evil look in his eyes.

"Rich, go to the corner and think about what you just said!" I break out of my daze.

"I didn't do anything-" Before he could finish, Sadiq slowly pulls out his kilij**, and Rich slowly makes his way to the corner.

"Ivan, why don't the two of us show these students to their cabins." The Prussian nudges Ivan, before they lead the others (including Rich, who stormed out of time out to get away from Sadiq) to the cabins. Once they're gone, I rush to Sadiq's embrace. His lips brush against mine for only a second before his trademark smirk appears on his face.

"You didn't think I'd make you handle your former classmates without a little help?" he kisses me again. "Plus, Eyebrows and I used to be pretty tight back in his pirate days."

All of a sudden, England comes out onto the deck and acknowledges Sadiq. "Well, it's a pleasure to see my old friend on a ship with me again!" England smiles brightly, before seeing the Russian and the Prussian heading towards us. At that point, Arthur's mood completely flips, and he looks like he's about to explode. "WHY THE 'ELL DID YOU BRING THAT WANKER WITH YOU?" I think he was talking about Russia, but both seem offended. The Brit takes a deep breath. "I'm deeply sorry for my outburst. What I meant to say is that there is no alcohol on this vessel."

As if on cue, the two uninvited guests jump off of the ship. Hailey flies out of nowhere, mace in hand, towards England. "WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU BOGGIN CLATTY DIDDY OF AN ENGLISHMAN***?" she is completely enraged at this point, but Arthur doesn't look frazzled at all.

"I see you've been working on your sailor mouth lately. I have one bottle of whisky especially for you. By the way, since you and Abby seem to have the best sailor mouths of the crew, the two of you will man the crow's nest." he hands Hailey the bottle, and she rushes to find Abby.

"So now there's no alcohol on the ship?" I ask. England nods.

"Yes. All the desired goods are on a Spanish ship that will be soon crossing our path. We're going to raid it."

"This is planned, right?"

"If you say so. One more thing, Gwendolyn, you and Mask are in charge of discipline." The Brit finishes speaking, and enters the captain's quarters, leaving us behind.

"Does he seem a little out of character?" I ask Sadiq (

"Yes, but no. He's starting to convert back to pirate England, but it's only temporary. Anything can happen when Eyebrows is captain. You could fall asleep in your cabin one night, and wake up in a glass box with Spain the next." he shivers from the thought. "Hey, should we go give the students some stupid jobs?" he changes the subject.

"Sure."

Five minutes later, I finally catch, stab, and drag Rich and Colin up to the main deck. "Now swab it! It will build character and muscles you don't have!" I laugh. It's actually kind of fun bossing little versions of America and Poland around. I also have Matthew junior cleaning every speck of dust off of the ship's baby grand, which is over three hundred years old. Austin is doing whatever he does, and Mackenzie is sitting in the corner because she's a naughty hobbit.

"SHIP FULL OF BOOZE AHEAD! KILL THE CAPTAIN!" Abby screams at the top of her lungs. I'm not really sure if she was talking about the captain of the other ship or England (Everybody wants to kill Iggy when he's exposed to alcohol).

The following hour is a blur. Swords are clashing, bottles are breaking, and chaos is amuck throughout the deck of the boat.

Mackenzie: "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME BASTARDO! YOU HAVE A STUPID FACE, AND IT MAKES ME WANT TO PUNCH IT!

Spain: You remind me so much of my little Lovi! I've been searching for a girl who can understand Romano's swears and anger problems. You're going to be the perfect girlfriend for him.

Mackenzie: I'M NOT MEETING ROMANO, YOU IDIOT! #%*£+^^+¥£€^%^*¥••~%^¥¥• (or something like that, anyway)

Abby (casually twirling a knife in her hand, watching it all go down): So that's why she was invited on this trip...

I finish a bottle of Czech beer England gave me at the bar, and tell Sadiq I'm retiring for the night. Once I enter my room, a dizzy sensation sweeps over me, and I pass out before I can reach the bed.

My eyes flutter open to find that I'm stuck in some sort of glass box. Maybe the Turk is playing a joke on me. He did mention something like this, right? All of a sudden, a familiar voice cuts through the darkness. His emerald eyes pierce through me as I see a knife in each hand. His words are slurred as he enters the box with me. "I think I need a bit of the other before I leave this boat."

* * *

When I wake up, I'm in a hospital room with Hailey and Abby staring creepily back at me. My arms and torso are all bandaged, and I feel like a bullet went through my head. "Can one of you give me a recap of what happened? I want to make sure I have a valid reason to attack England after this."

"Well..." Abby starts. "There's no easy way to say this, but-"

"England got all drunk like the idiot he is, and decided to invade your vital regions. Now all of Slovakia belongs to him." Sadiq calmly says, entering the room. "I'm going to avenge you! I'll send my troops and get the land back-"

"No. It's not necessary." As soon as I say it, Hailey and Abby slowly back out of the door.

"Why? I'm trying to help you! I just want you to be secure as a nation! I love you and I want don't want a psycho like Eyebrows getting in your way!"

"He is not a psycho." I growl. "He was just drunk! Weren't you the one who said that he became a different man on the sea?"

"I see how it is, Dalibora." the way he says my name sounds like he's spitting out flames. "I hope you two will be happy together." he turns his back to me, and heads towards the door, stopping at the doorway. "I mean, what you would do without him?" his last sentence wasn't bitter, but sorrowful, as he exits the room.

Tears start to swell up in my eyes when my father enters. I do my best not to cry because the Prussian believes that awesome people never cry. (This is wrong of course. Even the awesome Prussia cries when he thinks nobody is around). "What do you want?" I barely choke out.

"I wanted to see if you were okay. I heard what your now unawesome ex said. Maybe he'll come to his senses, and get back together with you."

"I don't want him back." the words I say surprise even me at this point, but I know it's the truth. After what happened last night, Sadiq and my relationship would never feel the same. "I'm sorry, but can you please leave?"

"Of course, but before I go, let me tell you that the roots of your hair are turning white. You're starting to catch my awesome, and you can't do anything about it! Kesesesese!" He slams the door behind him as he leaves.

Please tell me I'm dreaming.

* * *

Index:

*Raki is a fermented anise beverage which is said to be the national drink of Turkey

**A kilij is basically a curved Turkish sword

***A "boggin clatty diddy" is Scottish slang for "foul-smelling, dirty, boob (as in idiot)" I've found that about half of the Scottish insults I found meant "smelly", and they all sound pretty amusing.

This chapter took forever. Now I have to write a chapter about Brooke and Amanda- AND Mackenzie meeting Romano. The Amazing Abby (yes, she is actually real) is also writing an extremely long (I hope) chapter (she's amazing and Prussia level awesome). By the way, ARTHUR KIRKLAND IS MINE AND I DON'T CARE THAT IS COOKING IS TERRIBLE BECAUSE THAT'S WHY THE BRITISH HIRE FRENCH COOKS (duh, read the manga. It's true). As you can see, I've turned into an England fangirl, and a person who skips certain scenes because I'm too lazy to switch the rating to M.

Dalibora gives you cyber beer!

Prussia also gives you cyber beer!

Hailey gives you lots of cyber booze!

Spain gives you cyber Advil for your cyber hangover!

Sadiq (Turkey) gives you cyber sexiness!

Abby throws cyber knives in your general direction!


	7. The Legend of Abby Chapter 1

*Abby's POV*  
Yes, yes yes. This is the moment you have all been waiting for. The moment, when I, Abby, take complete control of certain parts of this story, explaining some adventures Hailey and I have. For example, in this one, it will focus on me, my Father England, and Hailey. America is in it too, but only for a little while. Anyway, I'm kind of building up the father/daughter relationship between England and meself. A bit of randomness is in here, such as, Hawaii Five-0, Pirates of the Caribbean, 300, Lord of the Rings and other such stuff. A lot of slang in here so yeah. Enjoy!

* * *

T'was a dark and stormy night. A little girl, (that would be me, Abby, the one narrorating) was walking along the gloomy streets of London, nowhere to go, nothing to eat, no one to call family that would welcome her into their arms. Britain, or Arthur, whatever you want to call him, saw this poor, lonely girl walking, cold and alone. He had compassion in his heart and felt pity for the little girl, so he approached her. "Young one, what is your name?" He asked. The little girl had terror in her eyes and she began backing away from the nation. "Don't sorry. I won't hurt you," Britain said. The little girl walked towards him a little, yet she kept her distance. "What is your name, young one?" Britain asked.  
"Abby," the little girl answered. Britain smiled. "Abby, are you lost?" He asked. Abby nodded. Rain was pouring off of them. "Abby, do you have anywhere to go?" Britain asked. Abby shook her head no. "Me family's dead. Ma father died a couple weeks ago. He's da only one I 'ad left." Abby said in a thick, Backstreet London accent. "Abby, come with me." Britain said. He held out his hand to the little five year old and she took it. He led her to his house and there she stayed the night and she continued staying there until finally, Britain adopted her as his own and they were properly a family.

* * *

*Some amount of odd years later*  
*Abby's POV*  
"What the bloody-?" I yelled at Greece as he sliced my arm slightly. "Language, Abby!" Hailey, my totally awesome Scottish best friend said to me. I glared at her and smiled. I couldn't be mad at her for long because she always put a smile on my face, no matter what the situation. I looked back and Greece and smiled. "Sorry, ol'chap." I said, extending my hand out to him. He took it and ended up with a knife pointed at his throat. "No ma'er what, never trust yo' enemy." I said. Greece smiled. "Your Spartan training has paid off, young warrior. You may go back to England now. You are finished." He said smiling. I beamed from ear to ear. I was gonna see Bo again. He's my adopted father before you ask. He's otherwise known as the country of Britain.  
I grabbed my sword and impressive a ray of knives and together, Hailey and I went back to England.  
"Bo!" I yelled as I ran into my house. Alfred came running to me with open arms and I leaped into them. "I missed you so much, my darling Potterhead." He said as we hugged. "I missed you too, Bo." I said, pulling away from him. We both smiled and we walked into the living room and sat down. "So how was it?" Bo asked. I smiled. "It was supermegafoxyawesomehot." I said, a glint of happiness in my eyes. "From the very beginning, Greece taught me and Hailey hard. Every night we would have to run back to our rooms and would wake up at 4:30 the next morning. It was awful at first, but then, I became used to it, I did. Save me life and Hailey's a couple times. A couple times, Hailey caught me drinking a couple times and she took it out of me hands and drank it for herself. I cursed 'er out and she knocked me out. It was fun, it was." I told a shortened story of what happened on my Spartan warrior training. Bo smiled at me and I hugged him. "I missed ya, Bo." I said. "I missed you too, my lovely." Bo said. "Abby, why exactly did Hailey take your drink from you?" Bo asked. I looked up at him and smiled. "Bo, I'm your daughter. When I drink, crazy things happen. What I didn't tell you is one night, I got heavily drunk and started making out with Greece. Got knocked out by Turkey for that. Next morning, I woke up wi' the worst hangover ever. And a swollen cheek, eye, and lip." I said, not looking Bo in the eye. "I'll shoot him," Bo said, standing up and beginning to walk out the door.  
I stood up and ran to block the door from him. "Dad, it was only because I got drunk! It was nothing else! Bo! Stop!" I yelled to the Brit. He stopped and smiled. "Alright, love. But of he lays a finger in you again, I'll kill him." He said. I smiled. "You have a few weeks before you have to leave again. Class trip to somewhere." Bo said. I gave him a sad frown. "I don't wanna leave again, Bo." I said, tears threatening to spill over my eyes. "I wish you weren't leaving, darling. I want you to stay here forever. But I know you're growing up and you'll get married and have kids." Bo said. I looked up and smiled. "Bo, I hardly think Alex is going to propose soon." I said giggling

Bo smiled through tear filled eyes. "Come, we must have a celebration on your return!" Bo said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.  
That night, we celebrated my return home. Hailey was there of course, along with Uncle Alfred, Colin, the most IBNOXIOUS boy in the entire world, and my friends Mac and Gwen. Of course, I got drunk and woke up with the most terrible hangover ever. And of course, Hailey was fine, though, she had gone home with France. Ew. The thought of them together like that sickened me to death. When he was drunk, he'd take advantage of her. She of course would willingly go with him for she hardly ever saw her lover, a man who lived in Hawaii and went by the name Detective Danny 'Danno' Williams. He worked with the Five-0 task force and his boss was none other than my love, Alex 'Steve McGarret the SuperSEAL' O'Loughlin. "Bo!" I yelled the next morning in a heavy, thick, hungover British accent. He appeared at the foot of the stairs smiling. "Hello, love. Rough morning?" He asked. I nodded. Just then, I felt more liquor coming up my throat and K quick ran to the bathroom. Bo, like any good father, held my dirty blonde hair back as I barfed into the toilet. "Thanks, Bo." I said before brushing my teeth.  
That day came when I had to leave my beloved country and father and go in this freaking class trip. Luckily Hailey was coming with me so it shouldn't be too bad. We landed in America and went to our school. "Today I have a special assignment for a select few who wish for a little more... adventure in their mundane lives." Mr. Netz, our wonderful science teacher announces to the class. "Seven of you will get the chance of a lifetime. You will be able to go up into Alaska to explore a colossal glacier that is near the Bearing Strait. The journey will last three days." Mr. Net, our Science teacher said. A lot of people seemed excited to go until Ivan Braginski walked in. Ugh. Not that freaking dude. I couldn't stand him! Unfortunately, I kind of wanted to go on this trip so I realized, I have to deal with Ivan either way.  
Gwen stood up, eager to go on this trip. I figured, ah, what the heck? Maybe we'll stop by Hawaii and I'll "miss the plane ride back." I stood up and pulled Hailey up with me. If I was going in this freaking trip, Hailey was coming with me. Mac then stood up and so did Colin. My friends Brooke and Amanda were the last ones to join and soon, we were off on out trip! We were approaching Alaska and I was freaking out. I was claustrophobic and I was beginning to hate the people on the plane, particularly Ivan and Colin. Suddenly the hatch doors open and Ivan begins to make his way towards them. "Aren't you coming with?" He asked in a deep Russian accent. I looked at Hailey. "Parachute time," I said. We got up and grabbed a couple of parachutes for s and looked at the rest of our group. They were looking around nervously at each other. Ivan had already jumped out of the plane screaming, "VODKAAA!" Hailey and I grinned at each other and latched hands and jumped out of the plane. The parachutes opened and we landed in the snow.  
"I hate snow," I growled as we picked ourselves up. Hailey began laughing and took out her bottle of whiskey. "You got me rum?" I asked her. She pulled out the bottle of NY favorite booze and I drank it greedily. "Is Turkey or Greece here?" I ask as we wait for everyone else to land. "No, you're good to drink." She said. I smiled and began drinking.  
"Maybe we'll run into Danny or Alex here," Hailey said, taking another swig of whiskey. "Danny or Alex in Alaska?" I asked. She nodded. "Are you daft?" I ask her. It's then that

We start laughing uncontrollably and when everyone else lands, they're all staring at us as if we're freaks. Which we are. =)  
"Let's look for Ivan," Gwen said. We searched and searched for Ivan and finally he turned up. "You idiot!" I said, punching him hard in the arm. "Let's set up camp here," he said as if nothing was wrong. "I'm gonna kill 'im," I growled to Hailey as we finished setting up our tent. "Who? Ivan or Colin?" She asks. "Colins' already dead...for now. I'm gonna shoot Ivan in the face!" I say. "Abby, you have spent way too much time around Alex." She said, putting her hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off and took another swig of rum.  
That night, we slept like babies. Cold babies but we slept like babies. The next morning when we woke up, Amanda and Brooke were gone. Colin was 'dead' already but what the crap happened to Amanda and Brooke? Oh well. We'll find em later. The day went by but not without some special events. Hailey, Gwen and I killed a huge snow monster thingy and me and Hailey got trapped on an iceberg heading towards the coast of Russia. Great. Could this bloody day get anymore brilliant?  
For weeks, Hailey and I survived on booze. "Hailey, is that what I think it is?" I ask her on the final day of our expedition. "It is!" She yelled. We paddled to the land and realized it was Hawaii. "Alex!" I yelled, running to shore. I quickly took off my jacket and shirt, revealing a tight tank top and ripped my pants so that they were now shorts and I ripped off my boots and socks. "Alex!" I yelled again. "Abby, calm down. Let's drink a celebration of getting to land." Hailey said. I looked at her and smiled. "Where's the rum?" I smiled.  
The next morning, I woke up with a hangover. Not a terrible one, but a hangover none the less. I looked over at her and saw her sitting cross legged with a bottle of whiskey in her hand. "How can you drink that bloody rubbish and be freakin fine?" I ask in a mumbled tone. She starts laughing and then we not hear a rustling in the trees behind us.  
I stand up and start to take out one of my knives and then see a face I've been dying to see for a long time. "Alex!" I scream, dropping my knife and leaping into his arms. "Baby, I missed you so much," I sob into his masculine chest. He rubbed my back and whispered into my ear. "I love you," he whispered. I smiled. "Where's Dan no?" Hailey asked. "He'll be around shortly," Alex said and then we went off to his house. I quick took a shower and shaved my legs and did my hair. When I walked out of the bathroom, Alex was cooking dinner and he was shirtless. "So, how did you end up stranded on a beach in Hawaii?" He asked as he stirred the spaghetti.  
"Class trip gone horribly wrong." I said. Alex looked up at me with those perfect, blue eyes of his and I melted. He moved closer to me, leaving the spaghetti unattended. "Why don't we skip dinner tonight?" He asks. I smile and move so that our bodies are pressing against one another. "I would like that," I whispered. His eyes were half closed when I said that and then we kissed. Oh how I missed that. Electricity flowed through my body as we kissed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and jumped up so that my legs were wrapped around his waist. He held me up and carried me to his bedroom. You can imagine what happened up there. The next morning I woke up with Alex's arms wrapped around me. I turned around so that I was facing him and I lightly traced his jawline with my finger. "Good morning, General," he said with his eyes still closed. "Good morning, Commander." I said. He smiled and opened his eyes. "You're so beautiful in the morning," he whispered. I giggled. "Flirt," I said playfully. We both chuckled and then got up for the day. I put on one of his shirts that would be large enough on me to cover my butt and he put on some pants, but walked around shirtless the rest of the day. Alex made me breakfast and I ate it greedily, seeing as I've been living in booze for the past few weeks. That day we watched a favorite movie of ours, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2, and then we went swimming in the ocean that lied right in his backyard. It was one of the best days I had had in a while.  
The next morning, I woke up with Alex's arms wrapped around me and I felt a pang of sadness as I realized I was leaving that morning. "Alex, baby, wake up." I said, gently shaking him. He woke up and smiled. "You're leaving aren't you?" He asked. He must've seen the sadness and tears in my eyes because he set up and pulled me into his chest. "It's alright baby. We're gonna see each other again in just a little bit, alright? I promise." He said. The wracking sobs I had been having had ceased, and I looked up into those cookie monster blue eyes I had fallen I love with all those years ago and smiled. "I love you, Alex." I said, leaning up and kissing him on the lips. When we broke apart, I felt happy. "Let's get ready," Alex said pain in his voice. My heart dropped and I got out of bed. I walked to the bathroom and saw Alex brushing his teeth. "I wish you didn't have to go," he said as he spit. "I don't have to," I reply. He looked up at me with saddened eyes, put his toothbrush down and walked over to me. "Yes you do, Abby. You are the daughter of Britain. You have obligations to do as the daughter of a nation. A powerful one at that. Abby, as much as I want you here with me, I know that you have to leave eventually." He said. His voice was hoarse and sounded as if he was going to cry. "Alex, I don't have to go back. I can choose not to be a nation. I can choose to be with you and I know that I want to stay here with you. I love you, Alex. That's never going to change. I promise," I said, standing up on my tippy toes and kissing him. (Hey, he's really tall cmoapred to me, OK?) He was caught off guard but he didn't hold back. His arms snaked around my waist and he pulled me closer to him. We broke apart from each other and smiled. "I love you, Abby." He whispered. "I love you too, Alex." I said. We broke apart and began to get ready. I brushed my teeth and did my hair and got dressed. Alex got dressed and combed through his hair. "Alex," I said before we drove to the airport, "I don't have to go." I said.  
"Abby, as much as I want to believe that, I know you have to go. You're a general in the British army. You have to go back." He said. Tears welled up in my eyes and I ran into his arms. "I love you too much to leave," I sobbed. Alex wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his masculine chest. "Shh, Shh," he whispered and kissed my forehead. "I love you too, Abby. Someday, we're gonna be together. I promise," he said, pulling away from me. I smiled and then we got into his truck. He drove me to the airstrip and he stopped the car. He helped me out of the truck and we looked at the helicopter. "I guess this is goodbye," I said not looking at him. "It's not goodbye, Abby. It's simply, 'See ya later.' "Alex said. I smiled and leaned up to kiss him. This 'See ya later kiss turned into a 'See ya later' make out. "I guess you better go," Alex finally said. "I guess I better,' I replied. I gave him one last hug and kiss and then ran to the helicopter.  
"Where to, miss?" The pilot asked. "England," I answer and the helicopter takes off. Hours later, I landed in England and I drove to my house. As soon as I stepped in the door, Bo started yelling at me. "Did you know that Alfred's appendix popped because of your little adventure in Hawaii? I was bloody worried about you! I told you to come home yesterday! I thought he had kidnapped you! I was worried sick! I thought you had died! I had helicopters searching far and wide for you and Hailey and then I find out, you're in Hawaii!" He yelled. I huffed and began to walk upstairs, but Bo grabbed my arm. "Abby, I thought you were dead. If you died, my world would've fallen apart. I love you so much. I can't get through this world without you." He said. I walked down so that I was at his height...sort of.  
"Bo, I love you too. I would never leave you unless I had too." I said giving him a hug. I pulled away and went upstairs and pulled out my iPhone to call Alex. "Hey, darling." I heard him answer. "Hey, sweetie." I said. "You get in alright?" He asked. "Yeah. Thanks for letting me use the helicopter." I said. "Hey, you're my forever girl. I'll let you use anything of mine," he said. I smiled. "Thank you for the Avatar reference," I giggled. I heard him chuckle on the other line and I smiled. "I miss you already," he sighed. "I miss you too, darling." I said. "Maybe I'll come visit you sometime soon," he said. I smiled. "I would like that. I'll even pay for the plane ticket. I'll get you a private jet and everything." I said. "No, I'll just use the helicopter," he answered. I chuckled. "Sweetie, I have to get going. I'm getting dinner ready for the team and stuff. I'll talk to you later, OK? I love you," Alex said. "I love you too, honey." I reply and hang up the phone. As soon as that happens, I rush to take a shower and do my make-up and hair. When I come down, I see Gwen talking to Bo and a small girl wandering around aimlessly.  
"Hey, Gwen!" I say cheerfully. She waves and then I stand beside Bo. "Can you watch the young girl while I talk to Gwendolyn alone, Bubby?" Bo asks. I nod and walk over to the girl. "Hey there, little one." I say before knocking her out. I then listen to the whole conversation between Bo and Gwen. Something about her being too young to raise a nation on her own or something. "Great idea. I'll ask Roderich to take care of her. Maybe she'll turn out proper and composed." Bo says.

"And then everybody can go out for a drink afterwards!" I say cheerfully.  
That night, everyone went out for drinks. I ended up almost murdering France for being such an ignorant pig to Hailey and then they left and we drank some more! Yippee!  
More booze for us!

* * *

This story was written by starkidgurl123, my fellow Hetalian, who I don't think currently has any stories out yet. Nothingless, I can't wait for more to come. -Blingyg


	8. Road Trip Part 1 Texas

I'm finally out of the hospital to find Germany and Italy there to meet me. "Ve~ I've come here to make sure you didn't forget about the opening ceremony today!" the little Italian jumps up and down in excitement. "I can't wait to see what England came up with!" The Olympics opening ceremony is in an hour, and as a nation I'm required to attend it

"I see your hair is very light now, much like your father's." the German says as Italy uses his white flag to catch the attention of a taxi. "It suits you."

Germany and I have not had the best relationship since WWII, so this comment caught me a little off guard. "Thanks, West! Even though I want to say it's my pure awesomeness that is changing my hair, I think it's from you other nations stressing me out!" I do my best Prussia impression as we enter the taxi.

Once we're in, I notice the absence of Romano. He usually comes with Italy, even though only one of them has to go. "Italy, where's Lovino? Doesn't he enjoy the opening ceremonies?"

"Yes, of course! He enjoys his new girlfriend even more though! Mackenzie and my brother are such an adorable couple!" Italy starts to sing a random Italian love song.

"My opinion is that they're both loud and obnoxious, which means their perfect for each other." The German grumbles.

"So that means since you and Austria are both stick-in-the-muds, so you would be perfect together! Then when you least expect it, I WILL INVADE YOUR VITAL REGIONS!" I laugh as Germany facepalms.

Once we arrive at the nations' designated area, I notice that Abby's there with her Starkid™ suitcase. "What's the suitcase for? Are you going on another trip with Alex?"

"Unfortunately not. I'm stuck going on a road trip with you after the ceremony."

"Who said we were going on a road trip together?"

"Well, since a certain someone decided to soil the Dawn Treader (authors note: I forgot to mention that last chapter took place on Abby's brand spanking new ship. England got it imported all the way from Narnia), I locked him in a closet with France to punish him. Then he got the bright idea to punish me and make it up to you at the same time- a road trip in America!"

"Isn't this punishing me t-" I'm cut off by the start of the opening ceremony. My eyes turn to the queen (and James Bond?) who are about to announce that the gates to London will be opened or something along that line. One of the downsides to being a nation is that you have to sit through this every four years and watch America brag about Phelps- again.

* * *

After the ceremony...

* * *

Oh. My. Gosh. I think England just exploded into dancing nurses and a giant Voldemort. My head is still trying to comprehend what just happened. Abby is glowing, because she had a say in it too. Most of the other nations (especially China) are annoyed to the point of unintentionally beating up Canada. England walks up to Abby and me. "So what did you think?" He's back to his normal British self, even though he has Slovakia right now (I'm already starting to feel random British urges, like a craving for scones).

"It was perfect! You know what else would be perfect? If I went back to Hawaii with Alex instead of going on your crummy road trip." She says it with a sweetness that she uses rarely to get what she wants, but only because her knives aren't in reach at the moment.

"Um, let me think about it- no. You didn't think you'd get out of this, did you Abigail? Now can you please go back to the house with Czech and help her pack?" He says it kindly, as if he wanted her to go on this trip not to punish her, but to spend some much needed father-daughter time together.

"Sure..." Abby drags me away, grumbling as she goes.

We finally land in America, only to realize that we are in Austin, Texas, hence the large "Welcome to Austin" sign in front of us. Speaking of which, none other than Austin is sitting on top of the sign. "You've guessed it. This is my city. Austin is named after me." he says, slightly smiling.

"Wasn't this place named after Steven Austin?" I ask.

"Don't be an idiot. This town isn't named Steve. If you're looking for Steve, your best bet is to go to Hawaii."

"YESSS! DID YOU HEAR THAT?! WE SHOULD GO TO HAWAII!" Abby whines loudly, already grumpy from the Texas weather.

"Nope."

"Wazzock."

"You get the privilege to sit next to France now!"

That's how I got stuck riding shotgun in an Aston Martin in America. I tune out the fighting in the backseat to talk to the Brit at the wheel. "So where are we going exactly?"

"I decided to stop in New Orleans, and then Epcot, America's sad replica of Hogwarts (we all know the real deal is in the UK), Busch Gardens, colonial Williamsburg, Ocean City Maryland, and the Jersey Shore." All the places sound nice, minus the Jersey shore. I'm actually kind of exited.

"Y'ALL SHALL NOT PASS!" a western accent rings through our ears. We are being held up by Texas, Abby's alter ego and twin sister. "What do we have here? The one who should be hidden in the basement like a crazy aunt, the one who is as fine as frog's hair, the bloodthirsty albino, and my galoot sister."

"I hate you Texas! Leave us alone!" Abby snaps back.

"Well, y'all in my turf aren't ya? I can make ya stay here forever if I please. I won't though, on one itty bitty condition."

"What is it?" France desperately asks. The heat is starting to get to him too (England doesn't believe in air conditioning, so we're all irritable at this point).

"I want to have a duel with ya, Ab. I want to kick yer sorry little tush in my own game."

"I WILL-" Abby starts.

"Of course she will!" England cuts the exasperated Brit off. "It would be wonderful for you sisters to bond, even if it means you're blowing each other to bits!"

"I'll get my camera!" France runs back to the car.

"I'll go be a bloodthirsty albino in that old ghost town over there, since I'd rather use this time to practice my magic." I start to make my way over to the eerie fog when France pulls me away.

"You'll practice your curses in New Orleans, if you can wait that long. I know something even better to do while this mini war breaks out."

"Fine, as long as it doesn't have to do with your gayness."

"For your information, I will love anybody that is beautiful, and the only beautiful thing in this world right now is Hailey." he drifts off into another world for only a short second before I slap him in the face.

"What about me, you arse?" I yell at the Frenchman. I don't like him at all, and he basically just called me ugly.

"You are the daughter of the two most intentionally violent and aggressive nations in the history of the world, you scare me more than Russia at times. As I was saying, Colombia called and said that he was in town, so I want to visit."

"What town exactly?" I ask, as France heads towards the ghost town. I slowly follow, not sure where he was going with this. From what I've heard, this Colombia guy was weird. That's the only word people use to describe him. Now I'm going to meet him with France, in a Texan ghost town surrounded by fog.

* * *

The Duel: a short scene of what happened when Dalibora and Francis we're chilling with Colombia

(Texas' and Abby's backs are turned away from eachother, ready to start.)

Texas: You know better than to mess with Texas, hon.

Abby: Whatever, ya git! Let's get this bloody over with!

England: now when I say 'go', you shoot one shot at each other. Got it?"

Texas: Yeah man! (Chuckles evilly)

Abby: Of course! (Chuckles evilly like Batman. Yes, I went there.)

England: Ok,-

(Abby runs at Texas and beats her to a pulp)

Abby: SPARTANS DON'T BELIEVE IN ORGANIZED FIGHTING YOU TWAT!

(England is proud but slightly annoyed with his daughter because he was the one to invent organized fighting in the first place.)

[End scene]

* * *

We're all back in the Iggy's Aston Martin, and Abby is so happy she beat up Texas. "So what were you two up to?" Arthur asks, slipping on his driving gloves (of you're driving a luxury car like this, you should have driving gloves)

"You know, typical ghost town exploration, other that the fact that Colombia was there and cursed our lives by the power of the jelly gods." I say, trying not to recapture exactly what had happened in the little town. France and Abby are already bickering about Hailey again, and I put my ipod headphones on.

This is going to be a long trip.

* * *

Oh, how I'd like to travel- A cute little poem I found on the WWW (I kinda dissagree about the croissants of France, but whatever)

I lie awake each night

Staring at the ceiling

Following each crack

Finding new routes

Oh, how I'd like to travel

Somewhere new,

Somewhere old,

Somewhere where the people;

Sing merrily

Dance happily

Oh, how I'd like to travel

On a plane,

On a boat,

On something that will get me there;

Fast, like a soaring bird

Safely, like a locked room

Oh, how I'd like to travel

To see the sunset of a new horizon

To smell the sweet smells of newness

Like the delicious croissants;

Of France

Like the finest chocolates

Of Belgium

Like the mouth watering tomatoes

Of Spain

To taste each one would full

A delicacy unknown to my taste buds...

* * *

Ok! That was the kinda crappy introduction to the road trip! The next chapter is probably gonna come from Iggy's POV, because Dalibora is up to something right now and I'd rather not spoil it. Next Stop- New Orleans!


	9. Road Trip Part 2 New Orleans

Warning: This chapter was created while the author was listening to an endless loop of Keane. It's actually inspired by the lyrics to "Crystal Ball" by Keane (I put them at the end). P.S. The bold print is may favorite quote of the chapter!

* * *

"Yes! We're finally here!" France runs as fast as he can into the presidential suite of the hotel. I admit, New Orleans is a wonderful area, despite it being an American city full of French people. France and I have had some interesting experiences here, I daresay.

"Bo, I wanna apologize for acting rude to you. I just miss me Alex, that's all. What d' ya want from me? I'm but a woman in love." Abby says to me out of the blue. I give her a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"I understand how it feels. One night I fell in love with a beautiful French woman-"

"You?" She pops her head up in attention. "You hate the Frog's people!"

"I wasn't done. I was so intoxicated that night that I didn't realize that it was France dressed as a girl. Then Prussia helped me snap out of it."

"So you've never really been in love? Well I'm gonna help ya, I am! Then ya don't have t' sit at home an' watch reruns of Doctor Who!"

I'm not sure where exactly Abby is going with this, but I'm a tad bit curious about what she may do. She's a bright lass, but I'm not exactly certain she will be able to make me fall in love- or cut the amount of Doctor Who I watch. "Fine, you can try."

I hear a laugh in the background. Gwendolyn is cracking up. "Abby, no offense, but do you really think he has the ability to fall in love? I mean, he's strikingly handsome and a great conversationalist, but somehow he always seems to screw up." She walks away, an evil grin on her face. I'm not phased at all by her insult, but something tells me that she's about to do a terrible deed.

"I'm going out to stretch my legs." I say, buried in my thoughts. Once I'm outside, the bluegrass music dances through my ears in an array of merriment. The warm, summer breeze refreshes me as it blows through me. Maybe the Czechoslovakian is onto something. **Why do I blunder when it comes to love? I've been left by myself so many times, and I never seem to win the fight to gain them back. There has to be an answer if I just look between the chapters of history that I have been given. Maybe there is a fleck of hope for me after all.**

I abruptly stop in front of an old, worn out looking shack. The sign on the top is so faded that it is just barely readable:

"Black Magic Emporium" I lip, slowly opening up the brass doorknob to enter.

Once I'm inside, a woman in an ivory mask is sitting at a round table, as if she has been waiting for me. There is a cloth draped on top of the table, revealing a prominent bulge in the middle.

"It looks like you're searching for an answer, love, so please take a seat. Her accent sounds like a jumbled medley of Hungarian and old English, a combination of pronunciations that I never thought would ever mix. "Now, I think I know what brought you here, lad. You want to know why you can't find what you truly want. Look into my crystal ball and you will see." She lifts up the cloth, revealing the clear, glass orb.

The woman puts her hands on the crystal ball, and instantly an image of my big brother Scotland appears inside. "You love him so much, but you would constantly fight to keep him, and his land." Scotland disappears, and America, as a little child starts to form.

"I don't bloody need-" I choke out. An image of Chibi America is almost enough to bring me to tears at a time like this

"Sit back down or I will curse you and all your descendents!" The woman snaps at me. I sit back down, but only because I don't want Abby to be cursed. America is still in the screen, but now as a grown man. It was that day in the rain, the day he finally got his wish- to be independent from me. I should've shot the bloke when I had the chance. "You love America immensely and constantly fought to keep him, and his land. Eventually you had the choice to keep fighting or let him go. You chose the latter." the next image is of all of the micronations being lead by none other than Sealand. "This is your angry mob of micro-rebellious nations who once thought you as a hero, but it would take too long for me to go over them all."

"Don't remind me." The little nations never wanted to stay with me, accept Sealand, who pesters me on the topic of being a nation. All of a sudden, Abby appears in the crystal. It was the day I found her in the heart of London, and I took her in as my daughter. My eyes start to water.

"Dearest Abigail, your little girl. You both love each other since the day you adopted her. That's why she has recently chosen not to become a nation, but the city of London, and the heir of the United Kingdom. She's the only exception to this." By this time I'm sobbing, because my dear Abby has been the only one to stick with me- other than Gwendolyn, who probably hates me for what I did to her. As if on cue, an image of Gwendolyn forms in the ball. "Put your hands on the crystal ball." She says slowly, her eyes now shut. I reluctantly agree, since it's best not to reckon with a master of black magic. I put my hands on the smooth glass, and a scene unfolds in my mind.

* * *

It is the year 1347, in the late spring. I'm sitting alone in the grassy field with my pet hare, admiring the beauty of the day. A deadly sickness is sweeping over Europe, and it has killed large portions of the European population. It's only a matter of time before it reaches me. I've just begun to grow, as a nation, and from a commoner's point of view, I look like a young man reaching adulthood. "My dear English friend! Relic in my awesomeness! Kesesesese!" Gilbert, one of my best friends and allies meets me. "I need your help Arthur! Hungary and I were hunting one day, when we found a little girl playing with some woodland animals. I recently found out that Hungary was a girl, so I think..."

"Think what?"

"I think I'm a father now and I don't know what to do! You're the only one I can trust to tell right now!"

"Hold on Gilbert. What do you want me to do?" I say, surprised at what the Prussian is telling me. All of a sudden, a little girl with Hungary's chocolate brown hair and ghostly white skin rustles through the grass, hugging Prussia's leg. He really is a father.

"I want you to guide her. I want you to help us lead her on the road less traveled, for is the way of the Teutonic Knights. I want her to be a powerful empire one day. In return, I want you to have the honor of naming her." his voice lowers during the last sentence. The little girl runs to me, and I lift her up in my arms. Her ruby eyes stare into mine, and she smiles at me.

"Her skin is pure white; therefore her name shall be Gwendolyn." She perks up the moment I say it, as if she agrees with me.

"I'll be back, but for now, she is in your hands." And with that, the Prussian leaves.

(The Black Death attacked England a few days after, but as his skin started to turn a ghastly grey, Gwendolyn's skin remained her pureness, and she was the one looking out for England during those dark days.)

* * *

"You love her, and in a drunken haze you decided to fight to keep her and her land for yourself." The woman says. We're back in the Emporium, and I shakily take my hands off of the crystal ball, trying to rid myself of this strikingly vivid memory. "Throughout history, you've wanted to keep your loved ones close to you at all times, even if it means taking over their land, so they won't leave you. That's what is making you fall."

It all makes sense now! "How do I fix this emotional affliction?!"

"Why don't you ask your daughter?" Abby takes off her invisibility cloak. "Bo, I was 'ere the entire time, I saw everything." she runs and squeezes me.

"How did you get here? Why did you never tell me that you were London?" I ask joyfully.

"Ya never asked."

"Is there anything else you want to know before I kick you both out?" the woman asks bluntly.

"Yes." I turn away from Abby. "How do I get Gwendolyn to fall in love with me?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" The woman takes off the mask, to reveal that Gwendolyn was the woman who revealed everything about me without me even knowing. "Oh and by the way, I would never curse Abby, maybe just hex her for the heck of it." She's back to her Czech accent. "I've had this little place for years, and only France knew about it until today. He used to use my love potions until he met Haley."

"That frog!" Abby and I shout at the same time. The three of us leave the shack and the Czechoslovakian mutters a spell to make it disappear. The sun is setting now, and the bluegrass music is at an all time high, after all, New Orleans comes alive at night. Tomorrow we will be leaving this wonderful city to go to the world showcase at Epcot, and I'm planning to stop at Harry Potter World along the way. As for now, there's nothing left to do than to enjoy this moment with my two favorite people in the world.

* * *

Crystal Ball by Keane

Who is the man I see

Where I'm supposed to be?

I lost my heart, I buried it too deep

Under the iron sea

Oh, crystal ball, crystal ball

Save us all, tell me life is beautiful

Mirror, mirror on the wall

Lines ever more unclear

Not sure I'm even here

The more I look the more I think that I'm

Starting to disappear

Oh, crystal ball, crystal ball

Save us all, tell me life is beautiful

Mirror, mirror on the wall

Oh, crystal ball, hear my song

I'm fading out, everything I know is wrong

So put me where I belong

I don't know where I am

And I don't really care

I look myself in the eye

There's no-one there

I fall upon the earth

I call upon the air

But all I get is the same old vacant stare

Oh, crystal ball, crystal ball

Save us all, tell me life is beautiful

Mirror, mirror on the wall

Oh, crystal ball, hear my song

I'm fading out, everything I know is wrong

So put me where I belong

* * *

Holy crap. This is what happens when I listen to Keane's first two albums on a loop. Anyway, Florida is next, so the next chapter is going to be lighter (isn't Florida where the magic happens?) Iggy is also going to get slapped numerous times for his terrible pick up lines. Hey, remember that time around chapter two, when I said nothing was going to happen between Arthur and Czech- just disregard that if you even remember that far back -Blingyg


	10. What Happens in Vegas Stays in Vegas?

**I feel terrible that I haven't posted in more than a month, but shooltime is upon us! That means My inspiration is great! I also want to apologize to my terribly confused friend, Hailey, who is extremely confused and probably not reading this.**

* * *

"RUN!" Abby screams at the top of her lungs. She hops into the driver's seat and England and I grab Hailey and throw her in the passenger's seat. Abby had been creeping around the hotel room at night, and saw that Hailey had magically appeared in France's room. She then captured her in the dead of the night, and we're off again.

Abby floors the gas pedal and we head towards- Vegas?

"You

Idiot." Hailey grumbles, already semiconscious from her kidnapping. "Aren't we supposed to go to Epcot?"

"Nope! There's been a slight change of plans!" She says in a determined tone. England is slightly annoyed also, because this trip has not proven its purpose- to punish his daughter for her wrongdoings (and to make up for invading my vital regions on the Dawn Treader). When I check the time on my phone, it's a little before three in the morning. Since I don't trust Abby's driving skills one bit, I'm already wide awake, but England is out cold against my shoulder. He's so cute when he's asleep- but he's still a jerk. I stroke his golden hair and let out a sigh. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas... right?

* * *

Random songs by Keane, The Rolling Stones, and Olly Murs shuffle around my iPod until I start to explode from boredom (there's only so many times one can listen to Paint It Black). The desert scenery doesn't help at all. It makes me feel like Iggy's expensive car is about to run out of gas any minute. The last thing I want is to be stuck in the desert. "NINETY NINE BOTTLES OF ALE ON THE WALL! NINETY NINE BOTTLES OF ALE!" Hailey screams at the top of her lungs. She gets like this whenever there's no alcohol around. Hetalia forbid she finishes the song, somebody will die. This crap just got real.

We all scream in terror, when the "Welcome to Los Vegas" sign appears out of the blue, along with the rest of the city ("duh" as they say in Greece). "We need to get Hailey to the closest bottle of booze!" England yells over her screaming. We finally get her to a liquor store on the outskirts of town, when the unbelievable happens. Alex, Abby's super sexy boyfriend walks into the store.

"Alex! You're here!" She runs into his embrace, holding him tightly. Before Alex can say anything back, they leave the store to have some "fun" (*inserts a chance for Abby to write another chapter).

"Abby's gone... What are we going to do now?" I ask England.

"Well, we could always visit some other nations who happen to be in the city too."

"What about Hailey?"

"We can just leave her here. What I'm really concerned about is America's health. Abby and Alex are here, so who knows what is going to happen. As far as I know, Vegas is a large part of his brain."

"I'm sure he will be fine. If not, we'll finally get to see what country Colin actually is."

"If you say so." the two of us sneak out of the liquor store unnoticed.

I have to say that Los Vegas is an extremely interesting city. It brings me back to when I was a showgirl back in the 1920s (that's a story for another time).

"Czech!" Mackenzie calls me out of the crowd. We meet her and find that she is here with Romano and Italy.

"Hey! What brings you to Vegas?" I ask.

"I just had a strange feeling that somebody is getting married tonight, and I thought it would be you!" she says, England's face turning bright red.

"Well, I wasn't planning to... Anyway, how's it going between you two, and Italy of course?"

Mackenzie just has a big grin on her face- the one that she makes before doing something diabolical. "Everything is perfect!" she snaps back to her normal, hyper state. "Romano may look mean, but he's truly a sweetheart, and Italy and I are best friends! We eat pasta and color pictures together!"

"That's wonderful." England says, nodding. "I'm happy that you chose to accompany us on that day, or else you wouldn't have met."

"Speaking of which, there's this pirate themed bar around the corner." I give the Brit an evil look. "Why don't we go? It's been awhile since we were all together."

Mackenzie and the others agree, heading in the direction of the bar.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"What is with those people? They're always ditching me! I was right next to them the entire time, and they still left! I'm Ireland for Joe's sake!" she huffs, downing her third bottle of ale.

"Hey! I think you just got lucky!" a loud, obnoxious voice cuts through the empty store. None other than America enters the store. "A little Weasley told me that the girl of my dreams is in this store!"

"Maybe you've got the wrong store..." one of her leprechaun slaves is most likely behind this. Most of them were nice, bringing her alcohol out of the blue (so that's how she got the booze on that iceberg!), but Haggis* is a mischievous little brat who resembles the old heir of France.

"Nope! I'm taking you on a date weather you like it or not, because I'M THE HERO and I will not let you sulk around because of your abusive friends!"

America drags her out to one of the nicest McDonalds in Vegas, followed by a high class bar, of course. When they get inside, Hailey is already starting to wonder why he doesn't have a girlfriend. It wasn't really her business, since she is already dating France, but she couldn't help noticing how attractive he is. "What's this?" she asks after America gives her a shot glass filled with an unfamiliar drink

"It's tequila, kind of a big deal around here. I'm surprised that you didn't know that." America finally stops talking with exclamation points and calms down a bit. "Crap, my head hurts like crazy. I've been getting all these weird injuries lately. My glasses broke too, and I just got them fixed." (I believe that Abby's duel with her evil twin caused the glasses incident)

"That's terrible." she doesn't mention anything about Abby being in the city with them, but shoots down her drink. Suddenly, she feels a sensation that is foreign to her.

Let me explain. Every nation has a different alcohol tolerance. Sometimes there's that one drink that calms the nations terrible drunk (example: England and the green fairy) and nations like Hailey and Czechoslovakia don't seem to be affected by any type of beverage. It seems like Ireland just found her exception.

* * *

To make a long story short, Hailey and America had a wonderful Star Trek wedding (Czech and England weren't there, so Abby should mention this in her next chapter, hint hint). Speaking of CzechUK, they had a very 'fun' night that I will not elaborate on because of government issues (I'm a country, so I'm not allowed to speak of my special alliances until its set in stone)

France has not figured anything out just yet.

* * *

*One of the reasons England can't cook is that his big brother Scotland would always make him Haggis when he was little. If you don't know what it is, it's kind of gross, but one of the things on my bucket list is to try it.

* * *

**Sorry about the booze. I've done it again, haven't I? Hopefully The Legend of Abby will continue and help me out here :D**


	11. Battle of the Canadian History 1

**As school approaches, there will be plenty of opportunities (I hope anyway) to write new and pointless cracktastic chapters that won't send an angry mob of hobbits after me. I'm doing this for studying purposes, so whatever the chapter is about, is probably what I'm learning about in my history class (or not). By the way, I keep forgetting to put disclaimers about not owning a story- but is it really necessary? I mean this is FAN- fiction! If I owned Hetalia, Prussia and Hungary would be canon (and so would CzechUK, Ablex, Frailey, etc).**

* * *

"Great. I can't believe you talked me into this." I groan. England is going to teach English (who knew? By the way, I mean Brit Lit.) to the Next Generation class starting this year. He told me that if I taught history (excluding American history, which is pretty boring if you ask me) he would give me Slovakia back.

"Hey, think of it this way. You get to see all your old classmates again, not to mention a few new chaps that you will meet, and I will give you back your land." He actually has a point, other than the fact that Abby has graduated as London, and Hailey as Ireland. Maybe they will become teachers too.

"Alright, we can humiliate the student's lives together, but we have to take care of some unfinished business first."

"No, you don't mean?!" Abby enters our conversation. She's been working on her British spy skills lately, and can disappear as well as Canada when she wants.

"Yes. France will no longer be teaching Sex Ed classes."

* * *

I search around England's living room to find a stray piece of paper, only to find that the room is extremely clean. Too clean. "Is this what you're looking for?" he tosses me a notebook and a pen. I jot down the current staff at Hetalia High and a few notes next to each name:

Homeroom Teacher- Russia (the ten worst minutes of my life- every morning)

Literacy Teacher- Germany (Arghhhh you grammar Nazis kill me)

Math Teacher- Italy (x will always equal pasta, and y will always equal pizza. This class usually has good food)

Science Teacher- Switzerland (you will get a gun to your head if you even miss one element of the periodic table)

P.E. Teacher- Germany (Replace unless you feel up for boot camp)

Music Teacher- America (Have you ever heard of the British invasion? It puts Americas crap music to shame.)

Art Teacher- Japan (I love manga, but he makes the "innocent" students draw inappropriate things, like France in a maid outfit *shudders*)

Sex Ed. Teacher- France (REPLACE ASAP)

Counselor- England (will rant about some absurdity the entire time.)

World History: America (so that would be American History, which is as boring as heck because it's America centered.)

Tutor- Greece (Zzzzzz)

Janitor- Romano (Extremely lazy. Grow a mustache and he can also be a plumber!)

Lunch lady/lunch dude- England (STAY OUT OF THE KITCHEN!)

There is no school nurse.

Abby skims the notes and starts to laugh. "How are we going to do this?! This school is hopeless, and there's no way we're going to change the staff of an entire school!"

"Well..." England says. "I believe I have a few ideas."

* * *

Eventually, the three of us scribble out a list of the new staff (If you're wondering where Hailey is, she's playing 'darts' with France). What we end up with surprises us all:

Homeroom Teacher- Turkey (Ten minutes of looking at tall, dark, and handsome is a good way to start the day)

Literacy Teacher- England (just imagine him reading Shakespeare with that accent...OHMYROWLING he so does not belong in the kitchen!)

Math Teacher- Estonia (*for people who actually want to learn math.)

Science Teacher- Prussia (the science of AWESOME is something only he is able to teach- well him and Clint Eastwood)

P.E. Teacher- Greece (some days he will take a nap and let us do whatever we want, others he might teach us some Spartan stuff)

Music Teacher(s) - a collaboration of Austria and England (Austria teaches the classical, England teaches from the Beatles to present. This is just pure amazingness)

Art Teacher- Italy (Italian art is World famous after all)

Sex Ed. Teacher- Hungary (if anybody should teach this class, it would be her)

Counselor- Canada (He's a good listener, other than the other 99% of nations)

Tutor- Estonia (Thank you!)

Janitor- Germany (Did you see how clean his house is- even with Italy there!)

World History- ME!

Lunch lady/lunch dude- France (yes, he can be good for something. Too bad he will have to wear a hair net... Hahahahaha)

There is still no school nurse

"This looks good, other than the fact there is no school nurse. I like the fact that you'd enjoy hearing me read Shakespeare in my charming accent."

England says, his cheeks turning the slightest shade of rose. I slap him in his face.

"Originally I was going to volunteer as the Drama and speech teacher too, but I didn't want to deal with those idiots." Abby says to England, disregarding the crimson handprint forming on her father's face.

"I volunteer!" I jump up out of my seat. "We can do A Very Potter Senior Year for the school play!"

"I'm afraid that Starkid productions were banned at the school after last year's production of 'Holy Musical Batman'." England sighs in disappointment. "Too bad you already signed up for the job." he chuckles. I now have to see those annoying kids twice a day. This is going to be a very interesting year.

* * *

"Class, listen up!" I shout over the chatter. "I am your History teacher!" the class becomes silent. "Before I go over the rules, let me take attendance." I go down the list:

Brooke- not present (Belarusian)

Amanda- not present (Finnish) [Speaking of which, Austin recently graduated, becoming Austin, Texas and is on the case.]

Colin- (American) present

Rich- (Polish) present

Matt- (Canadian) present

Ethan- (Dane) present

Peter- The Sealand we all know and scoff of at [yes, Sealand is in the class] present

Other Brooke- (Lithuanian) present

Mackenzie- (Country unknown) present

*note- more people may be mentioned later.

"Listen up! You will have to follow the typical rules that are on the board! If you fail to do so, you will be punished- yes, Sealand?"

"What types of punishment?" he raises his hand and asks politely. He is a really nice kid, despite being raised by England. Abby and I ended up as skilled fighters, but Sealand is still a little micro-nation with a big heart.

"Well, I have three methods. For small offenses, idiots will get a Dummkopf Rock to the head. Secondly, I could push them out of the window. Third, you get to spend the rest of the class in the YAOI* PIT OF DOOM!" Sealand gets nervous, but the others in the class have no idea what yaoi is... For now.

"First of all, we're required to take Civics for First Quarter, but I was never a girl to follow the rules."

"Then like, why are you like our teacher?" Rich asks. I pull out a Dummkopf Rock and and throw it at him.

"As I was saying, you're going to learn a few interesting things this year, and I will also be your Drama teacher. Unfortunately, there was a ban on Starkid productions and Redvines, so I will tell you what we are doing once we get there."

Ethan makes some stupid comment. Without hesitation, I call Sadiq (my sexy Turkish ex-boyfriend) and he comes out of a secret door in the wall, throwing Ethan out of the window. Speaking of that, the yaoi pit of doom is directly outside the window... Maybe I only have two methods of punishment after all.

"NO. Dear Jesus! Make it stop! He cries out in terror. He'll be back in class the next time I see him... Probably...

"Take out your notes and a neon colored pen. Today we will be learning about Canadian government." Matt cringes as I say it. "For whatever reason, Canada's army is exceptional, better than many other forces...

_Told from Matthew's P.O.V. (Aka, Canada Sr.)_

_The UN wants to create world peace, that's why I'm doing this. Yeah, there would be no other reason to get involved than to keep the conflict from growing in Croatia. Maybe then I will get some recognition for my country! I won't be mistaken by America if I do this!_

_ "WHY DON'T YOU JUST GET YOUR JERKFACE SELF OUT OF HERE SERBIA, SO WE CAN END THIS!" Croatia scream is distinguishable out of the crowd of civilians._

_"Nope. I'm staying." Serbia._

_ "DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME JERKFACE?!"_

_ "Ummm... Yeah. I'm not going anywhere."_

_ "H-hey t-there..." I stutter. Confrontation always makes me a bit nervous. "I'm f-from t-the United N-nations, and I'm h-here to s-stop the fighting!"_

_ "GET THE CRAP OUT OF THIS YOU JERKFACE AMERICA! YOU JUST WANT TO RUIN EVERYTHING JERKFACE!"_

_ "I'm Canada!" my voice is raised at this point. This is the last time_

_I will be called America! I take out my hockey stick and-_

"This isn't the story he told me!" Matt calls out.

"Well, I was getting to that part. Too bad you won't be able to hear the rest. Sadiq?" My sexy Turkish ex throws Matt into the yaoi pit of doom. "As I was saying. The battle ended with no casualties on Canada's side, but his boss wanted to keep it a secret. What would the people say if they knew Canada was a bloodthirsty warrior deep down inside? They want the image of the nation to be a peace loving hippie, even if it meant him to be invisible. Now, there will not be a quiz on this because I know you will all forget about Canada and fail."

The bell rings and the class leaves the room.

* * *

*(pronounced YA-OH-EYE) a Japanese term for 'boys love', but for Hetalia fans, this is either heaven or your worst nightmare. I'm actually surprised that I'm mentioning this now.

* * *

**Yeah! I'm back baby! If anybody wants a special history class on a certain event, request it and I will do it 99% of the time. See ya! By the way, this chapter is dedicated to all the deaths Abby has caused via dancing**


	12. Sexual Tensions- History 2

**The attendance for Hetalia High is as follows:**

** *Austin is still on his treacherous journey to search for Amanda (and Brooke), but really Amanda. There has been no progress whatsoever.**

** Colin (Son of America)**

** Rich (Poland's little brother)**

** Matt (Son of Canada, Eh?)**

** Ethan (Dane)**

** A few others I can't remember but were in the last chapter**

** Other Brooke (Austrian)**

** Peter (Sealand)**

** Hannah (Wallachia- Czech**

** micronation)**

**Okay, now that I got that out of the way, let's begin!**

* * *

"Today I have a special project for you." The class stops talking as soon as I finish the sentence, other than my little sister who is chattering on with Sealand. I ignore them and continue. "Every country has a signature battle move or plan that they like to follow. For example, I like to invade the Capital of a nation head on, but it doesn't work some of the time. Say you we're building a new empire, and you wanted to invade another nation. What would you do strategic wise? I will write five different nations on the board, and you will tell me how you would go about invading the vital regions of others."

"DID SOMEONE SAY VITAL REGIONS? BECAUSE THEY'RE ALL MINE!" Prussia swaggers through the door. "What does this have to do with history anyway?"

"It has to do with looking back in time at other countries' military exploits and finding their weak spot."

"I see what you're doing! You're-"

Before my Prussian father can shout another word, Sadiq throws him into the Yaoi Pit of Doom in one swift motion. I feel kind of bad for doing that to him, since Hungary decided to fill the pit with yaoi of the Bad Touch Trio (aka Prussia, France, and Spain).

I start to write the five country names on the board:

_France_

_ Italy_

_ Russia_

_ Czechoslovakia_

_ England_

"Just to let you know, Russia's extra credit." I pause for a moment to let the students think. "How would you invade France? Matt?"

"You steal his camera, post all the pictures on Facebook, and he will surrender just like that."

"That's... Actually a great idea! My idea was to tie Hailey to some train tracks, but I think yours is much better than mine."

"You really think so?"

"Are the Beatles better than the Rolling Stones? The answer is no. Your idea sucks, Matt. We all should know that the pictures should be saved for the World Meetings." He sulks, but gets over it quickly. "What about Italy?"

Mackenzie raises her hand. "You drug his pasta and when he wakes up threaten him until he surrenders. Of course I wouldn't do that to adorable Feli though!"

I nod in approval. She moved in with Romano recently, so she knows the ins and outs on the Italian Brothers. "Class, that is what you call a great idea! Next we have Russia. This is harder, so don't be distressed if you can't figure it out.

"You send the Canadian Army!" Sealand calls out. "They are used to cold weather and you said last time that their military force is extremely powerful!"

"Because of your good answer, I will disregard the fact you called out." Sealand sulks as I say this. His way of thinking is quite impressive; I never would've thought of that myself. "Now for the moment you've been waiting for- how would you invade me?"

Hannah's hand shots up and I call on her. "I would kill all of your people!" The entire class save Colin (who is laughing his head off) facepalms at the exact same time. Maybe little Wallachia isn't going to be a good little girl after all. Colin stands up out of his seat.

"I have a statement about this. Can you hear me out?"

"Fine." I grumble. He's probably going to stay something extremely stupid like he usually does.

"First of all, I would like to say congrats on your relationship with Mister Kirkland- yes, I know all about Vegas. Secondly, if I were to invade your said 'vital regions', not that I'd want to, I would drug your alcohol and trap you in a glass box-"

"It might be a good choice to keep your mouth shut for once, Little America." Sadiq stands behind him, scaring Colin's pants off.

"I know how to defeat England!" A shy looking girl with a slightly familiar voice shakily lifts her hand."

"Yes?"

"For one thing, don't attack when you have no weapons. England likes to steal resources if he senses an attack or rebellion. Also, you can try to seduce him. Only you have the ability to get your land back, Dalibora."

"Wow. That's an interesting answer. I don't believe I've seen you before; what's your name?" I'm curious to know who this girl is, and what country she is from.

"Dalibora, why are you talking to that empty desk? Are you okay?" Sadiq asks me.

I turn to him "What empty desk?" The bell rings, and the class leaves, minus the girl.

"You're imagining it. There is no girl sitting in that seat."

England enters the room. "Why, hello there Grace." He greets the girl sitting at the desk.

"Hello England. It's nice to see you, but I better be going." She disappears in thin air. Sadiq's complexion becomes pallid. He slowly backs out of the room without a sound.

"WHAT DID YOU DRUG ME WITH THIS TIME YOU-" I reach to take out my butterfly knife, but it's not around my belt as it usually is. I look at the Brit in disgust.

"Oh no dear, you've misunderstood. That's my friend Grace. She is merely a conscience, angel, or whatever you want to call her."

"You have my knife."

"I deny nothing."

"Give it back. NOW."

"I can't do that, love."

* * *

A few hours later...

* * *

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THE JANITOR'S CLOSET?!" Abby's voice rings throughout the campus. I use a spell taught to me by that wizard school in France to make myself invisible and ghostlike, so that I won't be seen- especially by the British nations.

England crawls out of the closet, covered in blood. "This is by far... the strangest... place to" he passes out before completing his thought.

"It seems like Arthur decided to release a few sexual tensions between him and a certain nation, onhonhon..." France appears in one of those little anime insert thingies and it comes to my realization that I learned this spell FROM FRANCE. I'm such an idiot sometimes.

"I WILL AVENGE YOU, BO! I WILL KILL CZECH IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO"

"But I'm not dead, Abby." England starts to regain consciousness. "You better not even hurt her or else I'm grounding you from Alex Time for the next ten years." He passes out again.

"Awwwww. I don't want to miss ten years of Alex Time. I'll just get Hailey to do it for me. She's the Watson to my Holmes, the Robin to my Batman- the Czech to my Slovakia?"

The spell I was using abruptly wears off, leaving me exposed in front of a passed out England and a livid London. "I just wanted my knife back! He was being a jerk and stole it!"

Instead of the somewhat violent reaction I was expecting, Abby starts to laugh. "Don't you know that relationships usually don't involve trying to literally kill each other? With Alex and me, it's all romance and punching bad guys in the face- not each other! Seriously, you guys should have a less abusive relationship." She walks away, carrying the other Brit over her shoulder.

Alright, that was strange. I was so certain I was going to die just then.

Hannah skips down the hallway towards singing Justin Bieber, and I take her back to my house. Austria gave up on her yesterday, so now she is living at my house. It's strange how she has such crappy taste in music and was raised in the music capital of the world. I'm also wondering why Other Brooke is Super Special Friends with Black Widow, but I guess Vienna isn't like it used to be.

The little micronation travels home with me, and I do some much needed paperwork. England is taxing me to death, and the only way for me to get any tea is to go to his house. At least I have my beer for now. Anyway, I should be worrying about Halloween creeping around the corner (AKA Abby's birthday) and what my plans will be (AKA what I am going to buy Abby as a present). Also, I need to figure out what I'm going to do with this child and her terrible taste in music. Being a nation is a lot harder than I thought.

* * *

**Okay, that's it for now. I do not own Hetalia blahblahblah.**

**England gives you cyber scones!**

**Colin buys more cyber shoes!**

**Abby will give you cyber details of the Vegas trip in the form of a chapter! (This is coming out soon!)**

**Hailey has finally read this story, but insists on medical attention for the two awesome authors (Abby just needs more Alex Time).**

**I will be writing the Halloween chapter!**


	13. Abby's Haloween Special 2012

**This is a little birthday present for my wonderful co writer! Her birthday is on Halloween which is pretty darn awesome (Prussia: Almost as awesome as me!). This chapter is in third person and was more work than I thought, especially with my new addictions to Merlin and Doctor Who (Oh yeah, and schoolwork is important too). Speaking of which, this has something to do with both of them and a few other fandoms. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Note: I do not wish for this to be compared with Fifty Shades of Grey, thank you.**

**INTRO OF DARKNESS THEN REDNESS THEN WHITENESS!**

* * *

England: It's that time of the year again! All Hallows' Eve is upon us and I have to find Abby a birthday present that will top last year's because I love her dearly.

Czech: It's that time of the year again! Halloween is coming and I have to find Abby a birthday present that will top last year's because that's what friends do.

Hailey: It's tha' tim' o' the year a-gain! Halloween's a-commin an' I gotta get Abby a birthday present that'll top last year o' she'll kill me!

(Hailey's slang and accent comes and goes depending on what she is drinking at the moment)

* * *

It's a beautiful, sunny London day (gasp! That's unheard of!) On October thirty-first when Abby wakes up with a start. Her Spartan instincts tell her that somebody is at the other side of her bedroom door. She grabs the first object to her right and jumps out of her bed. "THIS IS SP-"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ABBY!" England jumps out from behind the door with a large grin across his face.

"OH MY GOSH BO! DON'T BLOODY SCARE ME LIKE THAT! I ALMOST KILLED YOU!"

"With Flying Mint Bunny?" England starts to laugh as Abby let go of little green creature she was grasping. "I just wanted to tell you that your birthday present is in the living room." He exits the room, followed by the magical bunny.

Abby slides down the stair-rail like Mary Poppins and notices the large police box in the middle of the parlor (or living room, whatever). "Bo?"

All of a sudden, England walks out of the police box- wearing a bowtie? "Surprise! I purchased a TARDIS just for you!" He glows with pride.

"So you can go anywhere in time- in the entire universe? Wow- that's cool. Doctor Who is a pretty stupid show, (A look of horror appears on England's face) but this is probably the best gift I've ever gotten! Thank you!" She hugs her father tightly.

"Hello?" Hailey enters the room with a burlap sack the size of a person over her shoulder.

"OH MY HONEY BADGER! THAT'S NOT WHAT I THINK IT IS!" Abby fangirl squeals with excitement. Hailey dumps Jeremy Renner out on the floor, England walking back into TARDIS with his palm to his face. What is he going to do with this child?

"He was taking a vacation in Dublin when I captured him in this sack. I thought you might like him nice and fresh, so I brought him as soon as I could."

"Great! Just bring him upstairs. I'll play with him later!" An evil grin starts to form in the corners of her mouth as Hailey drags the extremely confused Jeremy up the stairs.

* * *

"Greece! Where am I going to get a costume to win back Dalibora? I hate your cat loving guts but you've gotta help me just this once!" A certain Turk angrily marches into Greece's backyard.

"Why so worked up all of a sudden? I thought you were over her. You accepted your fate like the tough guy you said you were." The Grecian yawns, having just woken up from a nap.

"Dude! It's Halloween! She's probably gonna be dressed in something kinky tonight and the other nations won't be able to get off of her!"

"You're being irrational, Sadiq. Why don't you get over it and take a nap." Greece rolls his eyes.

"YOU ARE A FREAKING FOREVER ALONE CAT LOVER! WHY IN MY RIGHT MIND WOULD I LISTEN TO YOU?"

The Grecian slowly rises, as if to challenge the Turk, but instead holds out a package that seemingly came from nowhere. "Because I've already bought your costume."

* * *

Dalibora slowly walks into the parlor to see the TARDIS. She mutters under her breath. That's why England was taxing her so much. Now she had little money to spare for her friend's gift. "Hi Czech! Where are my gifts?" The overly hyperactive Brit asks.

"Well, since Arthur decided to tax me to death I don't have much to give." She takes out a broomstick, a doll, and a chocolate cake out of her Hermione purse (also known as a Poppins Pack). "I bought you a Firebolt, an Edward Cullen voodoo doll, and made Dauntless Cake from scratch." Abby grabs the stuff out of the Dalibora's hands.

"YAYYYYYY!"

"Also, I got you this." Abby stops freaking out to take the card from the nation. "While I was at Dauntless Headquarters getting the secret cake recipe, Four told me to give this to you. It's a onetime pass into your fear landscape."

"That is so freaking cool! Thanks! I get to be swarmed by butterflies for free! Anyway, Bo is waiting in the TARDIS so I better go." She says, turning towards the police box.

"Just one more thing before you leave." Abby turns around. "I'm dressing up as Queen Guinevere, so make sure he doesn't wear a costume that makes me look like I'm with him."

Of course, Abby wasn't listening that well, so she was all like "Alrighty then!" and went inside the TARDIS with England.

* * *

Abby walks in to find that the TARDIS was bigger on the inside than the outside, and she sees her father pressing a plethora of buttons. All of a sudden, everything is rapidly spinning around, and both father and daughter black out.

Some amount of time later, both Brits are awake, exiting their transportation vehicle (if you could call it that). What they see is shocking. A young England, about eighteen to the common man's eye is looking straight back at them, emerald eyes gleaming with a starvation for power. "What bringeth my future self and this lovely young lady in my presence?" It seems like he already knows something about time travel, or maybe just being a nation made him believe almost anything.

"Your highness, you are correct in the fact that I am indeed your future self. This is my daughter, Abby. It's her birthday and I wanted her to meet you-"

"Ah yes, I expected much. I have to go soon though. My highest authority states that I must go into battle and falsely declare my death in order to protect my identity as a nation."

"Wait! Bo, you're King Arthur? Why didn't you tell me?" Abby tugs on her father's arm.

"You never asked."

The past Arthur acknowledges the future Britons and leaves the room. "Didn't the legends say that you had a queen, some scumbag that cheated on you for a tall, dark, and handsome Lancelot?"

Arthur sulks, his eyes to the floor. "That was a cover up. All kings need a queen or five, but my boss said I wasn't allowed to get married to a human. Gwen was being juggled around by Prussia, Hungary, and I for the past few hundred years or so, and I decided that she would pose to be my fake queen for the time being."

"That's kind of strange..." Abby starts to say.

All of a sudden, a girl with chocolate brown hair and blood-red eyes walks into the room. She looks about fifteen years old, and far from innocent.

"Bo, you tell me happy birthday, buy me a time machine, and then tell me you are the king of legend and Gwen was your fake queen who is about to kill us?"

"I meant to land by the Round Table. This was time going wibbly wobbly on me."

The girl steps towards Arthur and looks him up and down. She takes out her sword. "You might want to go back to the time where you came- or I'll kill you." She says in a calm but threatening tone. The Brits hastily retreat back to the TARDIS, and they fly away, being more careful where they're going this time.

* * *

Meanwhile in America...

"Where's Hailey? She should be here by now to help me set up!" As if on cue, the slender blond walks through the door in a red Star Trek uniform. "Abby's not making you wear that tonight, is she?"

"Unfortunately yes. I wanted to be Legolas, but I'm not going to test her on her birthday." America hands her his bomber jacket (yes, the trademark one with the number '50' on the back) and gives it to her to wear. Hailey slips it on and smiles.

"Well, if France tries to kill you tonight, I'll know why. Good thing you'll have a hero by your side the entire time!" Hailey rolls her eyes, but America pulls her into an unexpected kiss, wrapping his strong, firm arms around her waist. "Did you know that you are the Professor X to my Magneto?" He slowly pulls away from the kiss, his grip still steady.

"I love you too, America."

* * *

Abby and England exit the police box to find themselves in mid-nineteenth century London. "Where are we now?" She asks.

"Baker Street, the home of Sherlock."

"No freaking way!"

All of a sudden, a little girl that looks exactly like Abby but three feet tall runs down the street as if something was chasing her. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU TOSSER!" She stops in her tracks. A familiar Frenchman appears from the distance with a rose in his hand.

"Now, moi cherie, if you just bear with me, I could be your Big Brother!"

Abby takes out a knife and throws it at France, cutting off half of the Frenchman's golden locks. He retreats, crying like an idiot.

"I remember this!" Present day Abby exclaims. "Unfortunately, France's hair grew back the next day... So are we gonna meet Sherlock or what?"

"Of course!" England knocks on the door of the famous detective's office.

* * *

**Later in the day...**

America greets his two British guests (and Alex). Abby and Alex are dressed as Black Widow and Hawkeye, and Britain is in a suit of armor. The American has on a Captain America costume.

"Dudes! I'm glad you came! You're kinda late though- hey! Wait a minute!" The American notices Abby and Alex's costumes. "You guys are Avengers fans too?! That's like super awesome. By the way, happy birthday Abby! Just think, nine months from this date, two people really got it on!"

"Thanks! By the way, where's Hailey?" Abby asks.

"Uhhhh... She was helping me... With the party... Yeah, that's it!" The American's cheeks turns fifty shades of pink.

"Don't lie to me you Yankee. You and Hailey were having sex in there."

"You're lucky it's your birthday, Ab- And that I'm an amazing uncle. Now get in so I can continue what I was doing." Alfred runs upstairs.

"Spending an afternoon with Sherlock really paid off." The Londoner says.

The main room that the party was in is semi-chaotic from a few of the more obnoxious nations. Denmark and Prussia have mugs of beer and are cheering off to their awesome selves, while Italy is trying to get the other Axis members to dance with him. Norway and Iceland are on the couch OD on aspirin, because they hate people right now. China is dressed like a dragon and has built a Chinatown in America's living room.

Abby and Alex go to greet some of the next generation class, leaving England to fend for himself (there's no exaggeration there; he really is not fond of America's parties). He had made sure to delete his Twitter account because of what happened last year (see the Halloween strip 2011 for details) but is still friends with him on Facebook.

France pops out of nowhere, wearing a butterfly costume that is too short for a woman, let alone a man (or a France). "France... What the bloody 'ell are you wearing?"

"Oh, I see you're disappointed that I did not come in my Peter Pan costume! I believe this is the next best thing!" France literally glows with passion (for what, I am not so sure).

"GET. OUT. OF. THAT. COSTUME. RIGHT. NOW." England is irate at the Frenchman for being such an idiot.

He drags France into the changing room only so that his beloved daughter would not have a heart attack that night.

** (Wait a minute... Did I just write a FrUK prompt? Wow... Anyway, in the context of this story, there were no lemons in the changing room that night for Abby's sake)**

* * *

It's still early in the night, and Dalibora is in her Queen Guinevere costume, an ornate gown with elaborate embroidery stitched into it. She looks at the other side of the room to see Sadiq (the extremely sexy ex boyfriend of hers) coming towards her in a suit of armor. He actually reminded her vaguely of an old friend of hers.

"Hello my queen." Sadiq greets her with a bow.

"You're Lancelot, aren't you?" She says, slightly flattered by his politeness (for those who aren't as familiar with Turkey, he's really sexy, and usually on the loud side)

"Indeed I am- and tonight, you will be my queen."

* * *

America and Hailey finally come downstairs just in time to see France rocking a Thor costume. The two male nations look at Hailey and then at each other. This wasn't going to turn out well. "Hello my dear Hailey! It's felt like centuries since I have seen you last!" The Frenchman exclaims.

"Actually," the American starts. "Hailey's too good for you, and we're married."

France is livid. "I WILL HIT YOU IN THE HEAD WITH THIS HAMMER IF WHAT YOU'RE SAYING IS TRUE STUPID AMERICAN!"

Hailey nervously slips away towards Carolyn, who has somehow found her way into the story.

What a sight! Captain America and Thor fighting it out over a mere Redshirt. Some of the nations even thought that this epic Avengers brawl was a performance from the movie. (If so, where the heck is Ironman?)

* * *

An angry Brit goes up to Czech and Turkey. "What's going on here?" England breaks up the two nations who are making out at the moment.

"Oh nothing to concern you Arthur. Queen Guinevere and I are just playing our roles." Sadiq smirks.

"You're coming with me." The Brit keeps calm and drags Czech away from the sexy Turk. They enter a dark hallway, and England goes off. "WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

"Look, I'm trying to relax for the first time since you literally molested me on the Dawn Treader. If you gave me your land back, we wouldn't have a problem."

"I SEE WHAT YOU'RE DOING!"

"Oh and by the way, Vegas meant nothing to me- NOTHING."

"Please Guinevere..." His voice is soft and shaky, but the tension is still there. "I'll give you back what's rightfully yours, if it means that we won't fight anymore."

"Fine. I'm still annoyed with you though." The Czechoslovakian sighs. Britain attempts to pull her in for a kiss, but she walks away. "Arthur, I'm changing my costume. I'm not having you and Lancelot stabbing each other with swords out there."

"Kay..."

**(Ohhhh- you thought they were going to have a romantic moment there, BUT YOU WERE WRONG! BWAHAHAHAHA!)**

* * *

The party is finally over, and France lays sprawled on the ground with a bump on his head as big as Hawaii. Hailey feels somewhat bad for Frenchie, but gets over it quickly. As for Dalibora, she had changed into a 1920's flapper costume and finally went home early because of America's crappy beer. Abby and Alex are about to enter the Tardis, when England pops out of nowhere.

"I'm sorry, but there will be absolutely no foreplay in the time machine."

"There was also a rule about that on my ship…" Abby starts to say, grabbing on to the nearly shirtless Alex.

"I was drunk!"

"So am I!" With that, Abby goes off to complete her perfect day.

* * *

**OUTRO OF DARKNESS THEN REDNESS THEN WHITENESS!**

**Anyway, happy birthday to Abby aka London aka Mrs. Alex!**

**England: Why didn't she kiss me? That was extremely out of character.**

**Me: you'll get your time later on…**

**Hailey: The heck?!**

**France: WHYYYYYYYYY?!**

**America: Good times…**


	14. The End

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Abby, or a TARDIS. What I DO own is Dalibora, the Dummkopf Rock, this story in general (kind of), a bag of scones, and the Unofficial Hunger Games Handbook.

England: Is it time yet?

Me: yeah, this is kind of the last chapter.

Hailey: I should sue you for pairing me with people I don't know.

Abby: you're using all your money to get me "help". You have no room to sue! I need to go to Hawaii!

Me: this is basically the last chapter, and I want to tie up all loose ends with this messed up and semi-pointless tale of old. WARNING: KAWAII AHEAD!

"Gwen, I've wanted to ask you something for awhile now." Arthur drops on one knee and opens the little velvet box in his hand. It was their four year anniversary of dating without excessive violence (well... they've had some pretty bad fights during that time, mainly in football [aka soccer]), and England decided to take Dalibora to the Eiffel tower. "Will you marry me?"

"No."

"Wait- what?"

"Just kidding, of course I want to marry you!" The Czech's eyes light up as England slips the diamond ring on her finger. They kiss, and hold each other as close as possible, vowing never to forget this moment.

A Swede of giant proportions trudges through the Antarctica wilderness, ready to give up on his journey. No. He must find her. This place was his last hope. Texas had kicked him out of Austin because things were a bit awkward between them (give him a break, Texas! His big brother is Sweden for crying out loud!), and he has been searching for the lovely Finnish girl, Amanda (oh, and Brooke too) for who knows how long.

All of a sudden, the over exhausted Swede hears a familiar voice in the distance. He uses whatever strength he is able to muster up and dashes towards the sound. "AUSTIN! YOU'RE FINALLY HERE!" Amanda runs up and hugs him. Turns out, Amanda had made friends with the penguins that lived there, and hung out with Carolyn, the personification of Antarctica for all this time.

"Come back to Sweden with me."

"That would be great." The two of them start to head back to Austin's ship, holding each other to stay warm.

"Hey, what happened to Brooke?" Austin asks.

"Ivan sent me here when I tried to kill him, but he let Brooke go back home to Belarus safely. She just doesn't like to show up to anything."

Wallachia walks into the dressing room to see Czech in a Bohemian wedding dress. "You're getting married?" She asks, puzzled.

"Yes. Arthur and I are getting married. I'm trying on my dress." Gwen has a dreamy look in her eyes as she says this.

"Well then, that's good for you. I was just here to tell you that I'm moving in with Sealand for the time being, so I'm leaving you're lame house for awhile. By the way, that dress is totally unawesome. Kay bye!"

"So Prussia was an influence when she was at Austria's house... That explains a lot, especially her love of Justin Bieber." The Czechoslovak muttered under her breath.

"What in the world?" Czech asks Abby, who set up the bachelorette party. Hungary, Lili, Seychelles, Vietnam, Hailey, Poland, and a few of the other next generation nations are also a bit weary of their surroundings.

"Welcome to the Warsaw Comic-Con! I have costumes for everyone! Oh, and don't worry, I didn't forget about the strip club later on!" Abby beams from her efforts.

Ten minutes later, the group is dressed in costumes from many different fandoms (Vietnam as Cho Chang, Lili as Tris [She wanted to keep her gun with her], Poland as the typical anime schoolgirl [he likes cross-dressing, and the convention is in Warsaw...], Hungary as a Shadowhunter [Isabelle], Hailey as a Vulcan [if only her husband could see her now], Abby as an Asgardian, and

Seychelles as Katniss.)

Czech decides to be an elf from Lord of the Rings, and if she had brown hair like in the beginning of the story, she would've looked like Arwen (which is also the Arthur/Gwen ship name). All of a sudden, France pops out of nowhere. "Seychelles! My little girl! You need to change out of that generic and overly modest costume!" He drags her into the nearest dressing room.

"Does anybody know why the frog is here?" Abby asks quietly, doing her best not to take out her enchanted axe and destroy whatever is to her left (in this case, a Darth Vader cosplayer).

"I'll tell you when he comes back." The Czechoslovak says with an evil look in her eyes.

A few minutes later, Seychelles returns wearing a sexy warrior outfit, the Frenchman close behind. Czech calls attention to the group and begins to make her speech.

"We have recently lost a great ship. The S.S. Ablex is sinking as we speak, and there is nothing to be done about it." Czech says somberly. "Even though it should be a day of joy, it is a tragic event that cannot be overlooked. Today, I will help Abby in her journey by starting her off with a... rebound. France has rule over London for the next twenty-four hours." She keeps calm as she says this, trying not to read the expressions of horror on the others' faces. (Abby: I hate you so much right now.)

"Onhonhon! I have a perfect idea for-" Abby whacks the Frenchman in the face with a plate, interrupting his perverted thoughts.

The first thing England sees is sparkles. Actually, that's all he sees in the party hall. "What is this sorcery?"

"DUDE! ARE YOU READY TO HAVE THE NIGHT OF YOUR LIFE?!" America's appearance nearly scares the Brit to death. He looks like a drag queen on steroids. (If Hailey could only see her husband now...)

"W-what in Busby's name are you wearing?"

"Oh you know, the usual German sparkle party attire. Don't worry; I brought an extra pair of party pants for you! #YOLO #GermanSparkleParty #PartyPants"

"You do know I have a wedding tomorrow- and how are you hash tagging your sentences?"

"I'M AMERICA SO I CAN DO WHATEVER THE HECK I WANT XD #Freedom #IMTHEHERO #TrollTheBrit"

"Just give me the pants you wanker."

"You need to get up off your bum and get ready for the wedding, Bo." Abby attempts to wake a sparkle covered England. Let's just say the bachelor party got a little out of hand (America's the best man, so it was bound to happen), and England passed out on his living room floor once he got home. The closest thing the Londoner gets to a response is an extremely hungover groan. "Fine, if you're gonna play it that way... WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING LYING AROUND?! IF YOU ARE LATE FOR YOUR WEDDING, CZECH WILL DECAPITATE YOUR BLASTED HEAD WITH A KITCHEN KNIFE!"

"Ughhh, maybe that will make my head feel better." England mutters, and doesn't even attempt to rise.

"I have to do everything myself these days." Abby grumbles, starting to feel a little sympathetic towards him. He always helped her when she was hungover, so why not return the favor? She drags England into the kitchen, enters the tea cellar (yes, England has a room just for tea), and grabs what she needs.

Ten minutes later, England is back to his normal self after drinking Abby's secret hangover tea (she just threw anything she thought would work into the mix). "Thank you. I think I've had my fair share of drinking for awhile. I don't want my bride to sever my head off." He smiles. "How was the bachelorette party last night? You spent the last few weeks planning it, being the maid if honor after all."

"I'm not telling. But let's just say I have France waiting for me in bedroom- uh I gotta go." Abby runs away to avoid seeing her father's petrified reaction.

"Are you sure you're okay dad? You look like you're about to cry." Czech puts her hand on her father's shoulder attempting to comfort him.

"No! The awesome me doesn't cry!" He says between sobs. Czech is a bit surprised about the Prussian's explosion of feels right before he had to walk her down the aisle.

"Seriously, is it about me getting married? I'm still a nation, you know."

"It just seems unreal that I'm here to walk you down the aisle." A tear falls from his eye, slowly trickling down his cheek. "I'm just so happy for you!"

By this time, feels are bouncing off every wall. The wedding march starts to play, and the doors open. "Please calm down; you don't want to dent your awesomeness at a time like this."

"Sorry, it's just that you two are my OTP."

The bride slowly strides down the aisle with her father linked with her elbow. All eyes turn towards her as she reaches the end of the line, letting go of the Prussian. She steps up on the platform, and Italy begins the ceremony.

After a bunch of extremely tedious and boring but romantically symbolic wedding rituals, they start to say their vows. Czech starts out, quoting Shakespeare:

"But love, first learned in a man's eyes,

Lives not alone immured in the brain;

But, with the motion of all elements,

Courses as swift as thought in every power,

And gives to every power a double power,

Above their functions and their offices.

It adds a precious seeing to the eye;

A lover's eyes will gaze an eagle blind;

A lover's ear will hear the lowest sound,

When the suspicious head of theft is stopp'd:

Love's feeling is more soft and sensible

Than are the tender horns of cockl'd snails;

Love's tongue proves dainty Bacchus gross in taste:

For valour, is not Love a Hercules,

Still climbing trees in the Hesperides?

Subtle as Sphinx; as sweet and musical

As bright Apollo's lute, strung with his hair:

And when Love speaks, the voice of all the gods

Makes heaven drowsy with the harmony.

Never durst poet touch a pen to write

Until his ink were temper'd with Love's sighs;

O, then his lines would ravish savage ears

And plant in tyrants mild humility.

From man's eyes this doctrine I derive:

They sparkle still the right Promethean fire;

They are the books, the arts, the academes,

That show, contain and nourish all the world:

Else none at all in ought proves excellent"

England is frozen at this point. That was exactly what he was planning to say. He would have to make up something on the spot, something directly from his heart.

"Gwendolyn, what I wish to say is that you complete me.

You are the Hermonie to my Ron,

The apple to my Draco,

The Sherlock to my Watson,

The tea to my scones,

The Doctor to my Rose,

The Ringo to my George,

The Bonnie to my Clyde,

The Loki to my Abby,

The world to my eyes,

The Czech to my Slovakia.

Gwen, my love for you is boundless, and can't be described with mere words. Ever since we ruled Camelot together, I've slowly started to realize how much I need you in my life. Now, everything is perfect."

He stops speaking to see his bride form little tears of joy from the corners of her deep, red eyes. Now feels are everywhere, because apparently CzechUK is an extremely popular paring.

After their "I do's, the newlywed couple kiss and the partying begins (after the tedious photography session). The two remaining Beatles members came along with Mick Jagger, who all have been close friends of the nations for awhile.

All of a sudden, everything in the room freezes. Tom Hiddleson makes his grand entrance and all the others are dazed from his hotness. "I'm terribly sorry that I'm late. I hope you don't mind- wow." Hs mesmerizing eyes are fixed on Abby as if he was looking at an angel.

"No, not at all. Abby smiles." This was the first time they have officially met, and it was love at first sight.

Britain smiles when he sees this. A charming British gentleman was a perfect match. It was much better than Alex, who he was never too fond of in the first place. He looks over to Czech, and she only says "I've already arranged them a room."

Towards the end of the reception, Gwen takes the mike and Gives a speech of thanks.

"I appreciate you all coming here to see us get married. I also wish to thank those who found the Narnia closet, and after our honeymoon, England and I will be going to Narnia for awhile, and no one's aloud to come with us- even if it only counts as a few minutes here. There's only one way to get to Narnia these da-"

Italy, who was the priest for the occasion, jumps out of the wedding cake that Austria had so generously made. Facepalms circle around the room, and Germany scolds him. But Czech is laughing. She queues the music to start up again, and the wedding continues.

If you were wondering who caught the bouquet and the garter it was none other than Abby and Tom. They left the hall together soon afterwards. Eventually, everybody except France, America, and Hailey leave.

"I'm so happy for you guys! I respect you guys taking it slow- even if it was like over eight hundred years. That's cool." The two of them leave.

Now France is the only one left. He is holding two boxes in his Hands, and he gives one to both the bride and groom. He smiles kindly- too kindly, and without saying a peep, he leaves. What were inside those gifts only the author knows, but I will say that it was extremely kinky...

Soon after, Czech and England became one with each other as a married couple, and they had a wonderful honeymoon in a house Japan set up for them. It was in the mountains, and England was able to take a bath with his Japanese magical creatures again. They lived and still live an eventful life without any boringness to it.

The End

Okay, maybe you're wondering what the heck happened to everybody else- or not. I really don't care either way. I was hesitant to put this part because it repeats a certain theme throughout, so this part only is rated M. This may also give you avid lemon writers some ideas for your yaoi XD

Wallachia and Sealand are still not recognized as actual nations, and their relationship is going strong.

Hailey and America are still married, and he dressed up like Spider-Man for their fifth wedding anniversary. Then they had lots of sex.

Mackenzie is starting to warm up to Hetalia, but is not a fangirl (yet). She and Romano like to have sex that involves food and kitchen counters. Fun times right?

Colin died again. We're expecting him to appear any day now,

Brooke B (the one that was lost since chapter 1) created an artificial island in the middle of the ocean and became the Chosen Republic. Ethan helped out, but soon died. He was not missed.

Matt jr. is still Canadian and still in the yaoi pit of doom. He's also single for you Canada fangirls.

Austin and Amanda went back to the Nordics and got married. They had a kid called Avery, but they never became nations.

Rich turned out to be exactly like Poland.

Last of all, Abby was not pleased about Gwen being her stepmother, so Sherman away with Tom Hiddleson for about a month before she came back to their home in London. Czech and England had just come back from their honeymoon, and they were thrilled about Abby's new lover. Their story will continue, but in an alternate universe that my next Fanfiction takes place in (Possibly Divergent but maybe not).

Aww, it's over, I know. Abby may be writing another chapter, but I promise nothing. I need to get on with my life with Arthur, so I better go before my feels go insane. ~Czech

Italy: Make Pasta not war!

England: Make tea not war. *sparkle*

America: DESTROY IGGYS TEA AND MAKE FREAKING WAR!

Hailey: make booze, not war

Prussia: make beer and war!

Czech: I guess I'm making more alcohol...

Abby: You are all wrong. MAKE LOVE NOT WAR!


End file.
